Fist of the North Star: Afghanistan's Glory
by Yamagata
Summary: FOTNS/COD/Glory crossover. Col. Robert Gould Shaw of the united States Marine Corps is sent to Afghanistan to lead a group of Mujahideen in the war against Soviet Russia. What he will soon find himself fighting alongside is the Hokuto Shinken successor, Kenshiro.
1. Angola

Notes: Fist of the North Star and its characters are the property of Tetsuo Hara, Buronson and Shonen Jump, Glory and its characters, even if they're modern reincarnations belongs to Edward Zwick, Call of Duty and its characters are the property of Activision.

"_We shall defend our island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall never surrender._" Winston Churchill

* * *

(start song: From Sleep from Mobile Suit Gundam)

This is the country of Afghanistan. A lovely desert country. Generations are born, raised and die in the country. The Afghanistanis enjoyed relative peace until 1979.

(:42)

(we are shown archived footage of the Soviet Afghan war)

December 24, 1979, the Soviet Union began marching its forces upon the country. To stand up to the threat of communism, the Mujahideen was born in Afghanistan to withstand the Russian armies. The Russians had defended themselves from previous threats in the past, now it is Afghanistan's turn; And this time, they will have two allies from different nations.

(stop song at 1:16)

(jingle: The Title scene from Hokuto no Ken 1-82)

**Fist of the North Star: Afghanistan's Glory**

(Opening Title credits)

Song: Ai Wo Torimodose by Crystal King)

(In the opening sequence, Kenshiro is wearing his blue outfit from the anime, but with his 3D appearance from Hokuto Musou. We first see him walking through a desert, looking at the camera revealing his face, then flying attacking with a punch, then a shot of Col. Robert Gould Shaw marching. In the next scene, Soviet forces advance on a town. Next scene, Kenshiro does a flying kick. In another scene, Sgt. John Price (Captain John Price in his young appearance without his beard or hat) is seen armed with a submachine gun. He cocks it and looks at the camera. We are next shown faces of Russian forces who look serious. They then ride their vehicles through an Afghan desert while Kenshiro looks on from a cliff. In the next scene, Kenshiro confronts a squad of Soviets and does a kick. He then glows with energy and becomes shirtless. As the Russians charge at him, we are shown flashes and the men are killed. As a black haired Russian tries to aim his AK, he is shot suddenly. He is shot by Maj. Cabot Forbes. Kenshiro then waves his arms and dares the enemy to take him on. We are next shown a shot of Alex Mason riding on a motorcycle. Accompanying him are Frank Woods and Jason Hudson. In the next scene, Kenshiro and Shaw prepare to fight. Next we are shown a desert with Mujahideen riding fiercely through. Several Mujahideen fighters, both old and young are shown with weapons. In the lead, Nallim Zarqa is riding his horse with a sword raised up. Maraj Hosein is next shown armed with an AK-74 walking with his comrade. In the last shots, Kenshiro and Shaw and the Mujahideen fighters prepare to fight a massive Soviet force.)

Angola 1987

"Dear, mother, I hope not to trouble you while I'm in Africa. This man, Jonas Savimbi has wanted a government better than this MPLA. Maj. Forbes had never fought in a hot sun before, and neither did Sgt. John Price. If the Russians did find out about my fighting with the UNITA, they would have me executed. From your beloved son, Robert." Shaw read his latest letter he wrote to his mother. Robert's face has a mustache and a light beard. He was in a US marines uniform.

Price extinguished his cigarette. His face was clean with brown hair and wore Angolan guerrilla clothing, "What's the latest score, Savimbi?" the sergeant asked with a British accent.

Commandant Savimbi looked at his binoculars and saw the MPLA were already fighting the UNITA forces. "Listen up, Shaw and Price. My men are confronting the MPLA with AK-47s. We gotta get the RPGs to my best men so they can take out the Soviet tanks that could roll here any second!" The African commandant had Angolan guerrilla clothing and a red beret.

Maj. Cabot Forbes cocked his AK-47u. He had blonde hair, and a mustache, "Son of a bitch. Price, some Russians just aren't friendly." He too wore US marines getup.

"Are they asking for so much, Shaw? Like being in a chimney." The British sergeant aimed his FN FAL outward.

Suddenly, before Shaw could answer, the driver was killed. "Oh shit! The driver's hit!" The colonel jumped from his seat.

As an MPLA dark skin was about to enter the stopped vehicle, Shaw shot him with his AK-47. "Okay, you heard Savimbi, Forbes. We gotta get the demolition crew some RPGs. Their machine guns won't hit Soviet tanks!"

"Roger that!" The major put the RPG-7s on his shoulder.

Shaw, Forbes and Price head out with their UNITA squad to get the rocket launchers to the demolition crew. The sergeant unloaded some of his FAL shots into an MPLA soldier running towards him. Shaw shot an enemy soldier with his machine gun, hitting him in the head and chest. An MPLA shot a UNITA in his legs, but Forbes got the Portuguese soldier in the head. "Damn MPLA." When two Portuguese dark skins aimed their weapons at Shaw, the colonel took one of his grenades and blew them up.

The radio went off, Price answered, "Go ahead."

"Price, the Soviets are bringing their tanks soon! Where the hell are you?!" An Angolan UNITA radioed.

"Standby, we're almost there!" The sergeant replied.

Meanwhile, the battle was getting bloodier by the minute. Bodies of UNITA and MPLA were spreading out over the Angolan grass fields.

A Portuguese MPLA almost shot Shaw in the chest, but was only able to graze him in the arm. Forbes took out a Makarov pistol and shot an MPLA in the eye. Before three MPLAs could aim their weapons on Shaw's squad, Savimbi shot them with an RPG of his own. "Got you covered, men!" Jonas shouted. The Angolans in Shaw's squad covered the colonel until they reached the demolition squad.

"Here men! RPGs all around!" Forbes gave the RPG-7s to the demolition men.

"You're a real life saver, soldier!" the Angolan gave a thumbs up.

The tanks from the Soviets, T-62s, began to roll in, ready to attack the UNITA, but the squad readied by Savimbi their weapons on the Russian tanks, and opened rocket fire. Shaw grabbed an RPG-7 of his own and shot a T-62 in the turret. "Yeah hah!" The squad cheered.

Sooner or later, the MPLA began to retreat. Their intended T-62 tank support was easily taken out. Savimbi shot a running scared MPLA. "Cowards should never leave!"

Shaw and his squad came up to the commandant. "This was a near bloody day. Bastards from Russia nearly joined in against us." Price clapped his hands.

"If I didn't get those RPGs to our allies, Robert, it would've made Vietnam look like a picnic." the blonde major rubbed his head.

Jonas got some documents from his guards, "Mr. Shaw, it's been a real pleasure fighting on your side. But your government wishes to have a meeting with you at the embassy."

Col. Shaw saluted, "Semper fi, Jonas, carry on, commandant."

The UNITA leader turned to his men, "Alright, men! Let's move out!"

The UNITA cheered as Shaw, Forbes and Price boarded a chopper.

* * *

Bagram, Afghanistan

The Soviets were in town looking for Mujahideen. They checked a house, but saw a couple of civilians playing cards. "Any Mujas in here?" a soldier said.

"No. Just a couple of jerks with cards." A sergeant replied.

A soldier raised his hand, "Let's try the next house, comrade." Before they could check another house, a man said, "Cut it out, right now!"

The Russian squad turned to a man in blue clothing. His shirt was sleeveless, his shoes were black, a red undershirt, a wrapped up bandage on his left arm, a black wristband on his right wrist and a gray shoulder guard on his right side.

"You mudak! Who the hell are you?!"

The karate man said, "None of you need my name anyway."

"Get him!" The Russian sergeant ordered. The Soviets aimed their rifles at the man, but he lept up. And while the Soviet soldiers fired at empty air because of the speed, the man spun around with one of his legs extended. The men's heads felt the effect while the sergeant was stunned.

"HOKUTO ENKAN ZANSHUU KYAKU!"

One by one, the Soviet soldiers heads exploded. An afghan Mujahideen came out and shouted to the blue getup karate fighter. "Hey! I read about you! You're Kenshiro, the successor the Hokuto Shinken school!"

Kenshiro smirked and said the sergeant, "Leave them now."

The sergeant ran with his army knife to try and cut Kenshiro, but was hit several times in a maelstrom of fists and kung-fu yells.

"HOKUTO HYAKURETSU KEN!"

The Russian fell on his back and said "Oh, fuck you! It's just a potsarapat!"

Kenshiro turned his back and said "You are already dead."

The sergeant began to feel inner earthquakes inside him, as if his stomach were growling. Then suddenly, he exploded screaming.

* * *

US Embassy in Angola

Shaw and his lower ranks walked down the hall. "Does this mean they're cutting off my dick and piercing it up my ass?" Forbes was worried for something bad might happen.

"No, it'll be alright." Sgt. Price assured the major.

The group entered the embassy's main office and saw a military commander at a desk. "Morning, gentlemen."

"Morning, general Griffith." Shaw saluted.

The general showed papers of Soviets fighting Afghans. "Have you ever heard of the ongoing fight between Soviet Russia and Afghanistan?"

Price nodded, "We've read the papers. Russians used to help us in WWII."

"Now, Col. Robert Gould Shaw, we wish you send you to Afghanistan to place you in command of Mujahideen fighters. Think of defending their homes."

"My god." Shaw was surprised.

He was reminded of a past event, when in the civil war, Col. Robert Gould Shaw heard that Gov. John Albion Andrews put him in charge of the 54th Regiment Massachusetts, consisting of African-Americans.

"Let's hope the sun doesn't beat us down, Robert." Forbes gulped.

"Don't worry, major. They'll give you desert gear once you get to Afghanistan. Your plane leaves at 0800 tomorrow so get some rest. Good luck." Griffith told the officers.

As the three went to get some rest, Price began to write a letter to his beloved wife."My wife's in England. I have to write letters every now and then to her."

Before they went to bed, Price's latest letter read,

"My dear, Angelina. We have just got the update to move to Afghanistan, to be in charge of Mujahideen freedom fighters. It's still the Cold War, as last war's friend is this war's enemy. None of them yanks have fought alongside an Afghan before, not even they could've helped them in Operation Eagle Claw. I wish I was there too. My time there could end the fighting in Afghanistan by this or next year's Christmas if we do well. I'll get you a present while I'm there too. Yours truly, John Price."


	2. FNGs

**Notes: The term FNG means Fucking New Guy within the Military.**

Icebox Base, Afghanistan, December, 1987

"Dear mother, we have started down to Afghanistan. Currently, things are not so pretty. Everyone knows we should've foreseen their betrayal after the Second World War. The Russians are hunting the Afghanistans since the British were driven away. This time, I'm going to be there to help an endangered race of people, a race of Muslims fight back against their oppression. Since his school days, Price has been fluent in Chinese, Arabic and Russian, and he may make the perfect translator if some Mujahideen fighters do not understand me. Your son, Robert." Robert's latest letter read just as the military jet he and his company were on was about to touchdown. The plane landed on the Icebox Base runway.

The two marines and the SAS sergeant got out. They were greeted by an African American officer who saluted them, "Welcome to hell, Col. Shaw."

"Thank you, Lt. Col. Foley." Robert saluted.

"The fighters we picked for you are ready, sir!" Foley nodded.

They mounted on horses prepared for them and came before 1,500 Mujahideen fighters. They had never fought alongside an American before. Their hour of freedom hope was here. The Afghans wanted Soviet Russia out of Afghanistan and real bad.

"Good morning, gentlemen." Shaw greeted. "I am Colonel Robert Gould Shaw, United States Marine Corps. Your commanding officer."

"Good morning, Col. Shaw!" The Afghan fighters yelled some in Pashto, some in Dari and some in English.

"It is a great pleasure to see you all here today." The Colonel nodded, "It is my hope that the same courage, spirit, and honor, which has brought us together, will one day restore this Union." He added.

"We will understand that, sir!" The fighters shouted back.

Shaw raised his right hand, "May God bless us all."

The Mujahideen fighters yelled, "Allahu akbar!"

Two Mujahideen men, one with a beard and one with a face clean bowed to their commanding officer. The bearded fighter said "Sir, my name is Nallim Zarqa." The fighter with his face clean introduced, "My name is Maraj Hosein."

Forbes looked at Nallim in the eyes, "Where did you learn English?"

"Oxford." The two answered. "Before we take you to our base, we must have you look like us." Nallim told the three of them.

The marines had the three commanding foreigners cleaned up, then dressed in Afghan fighter clothing. "So, how do I look?" Shaw asked as he mounted his horse again.

"Like one of us."

"Where are you men stationed?" Price asked the fighters.

Maraj sighed and answered, "We have a small village with a fort that was once used by the Soviets. My friends and I took it from them, but our first leader in charge of it was killed."

"Alright, let's move out!" Shaw ordered and he, Forbes, Price and the Mujahideen warriors left the base. As they disappeared from his sight, Foley said "Good luck, boys."

Notes: Lt. Col. Foley is the OC father of MW2's Sgt. Foley.

* * *

Ghazni

A squad of Soviet were taking molotov cocktails to fire some buildings around Ghazni. They first hit a bank, setting it ablaze, yet the vault was unaffected. "Hey, Massoud! We got a present for you!" The Soviet squad leader yelled in Russian as he tossed a burning bottle at an apartment of a Mujahideen couple.

The squad also burned a bakery who could be supplying for the Mujahideen. The next thing the Russian squad did was torch a jewelry store. They also burned a house.

A civilian begged, "Please, there's no Mujahideen here anyway!"

"Oh yeah, well, ask Haq to shoot himself!" A Russian trooper shot the civilian in the leg.

The squad laughed until someone ordered, "Cut it out!"

The Russians turned to the source, it was Kenshiro!

When a Russian took an arrow and threw it at Kenshiro like a javelin, the martial artist caught it between two of his fingers, "Hokuto Shinken, Nishi Shinku Ha!" The Asian threw the arrow into the Soviet soldier's brain.

Kenshiro fought the squad using basic attacks and defeated them all. "Hokuto Renkan Kumite!"

"How did you do that?!" The squad leader was horrified.

"Those were the basic abilities of the Hokuto Shinken art." Kenshiro explained.

A Mujahideen shot the Russian in the leg. "That's for my home you burned up!"

Kenshiro pressed his fingers into the Ruskie's face. After he removed them, the Russian tried to stand up, but couldn't move. "I pressed a power point on your face. You cannot move from your spot."

"You fuckhead! I'm gonna tell Gorbachev about-" he tried to get up, but the Hokuto Shinken successor warned "If you force yourself up, you will die."

"That's all bullshit!" The Russian forced himself up, but then exploded in a pile of blood and organs.

"These are troublesome times indeed." Kenshiro looked around.

* * *

Khost Province

Shaw and his men journeyed through the desert. They had cloths around their faces to protect themselves from the hat of the sun.

"In this heat, not even the POTUS (President of the United States) could survive here." A Mujahideen chuckled.

"Son of a bitch." An Afghan wiped some sweat off his face, "If I had an umbrella, I could sunbath here."

Maraj noticed, "Secure that, son."

Another haji chuckled, "Fuck, I need a drink right now."

Suddenly, the Mujahideen fighters heard choppers coming! "Take cover!" Price ordered.

The men took cover while Mi-24 Hinds and Mi-8 Hips flew over them. The Russian choppers were heading to attack a Mujahideen group defending a town from Russians. Shaw saw with his binoculars another American soldier fighting alongside the Mujahideen. "Alex Mason, get those choppers, now!" A Mujahideen fighting with the distant American ordered.

Alex Mason was a man from Fairbanks, Alaska. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, weighed 190 lbs, and had a beard on his face.

Shaw lowered the binoculars and ordered, "Amu, get on the hill and hit those choppers with the Stinger!"

A mustached Afghan fighter named Amu nodded, "Understood sir!" He took aim with the Stinger missile, waited for the lock on and fired at the Hind. It hit the tail rotor and sent the chopper crashing to the ground. Price took out an RPG-7 and yelled, "Gorbachev, I have a message for you!" He shot the rocket at the cockpit of an Mi-8. Before a Russian pilot could gun down Mason, Forbes shot an RPG rocket at the Hind, blowing it up.

"Good job, now let's get outta here and back on track!" Shaw ordered.

Shaw's Mujahideen troops cheered and then continued on their way, while Mason watched the Massachusetts Marine colonel ride away. "Just, who the hell is that marine anyway?" Mason questioned.

The Alaskan soldier shouted to another American, "Woods, what's the latest?!" The American he called out to had brown hair, blue eyes, a beard, a turban and Afghan clothing. His name was Frank Woods.

"Mason, we gotta get back to our base and defend it!" Woods ordered.

Hours later, Shaw and his forces arrived in a town occupied by Mujahideen. It also had a fort in the center. "Welcome to broadway, Colonel Shaw." Nallim smiled.

As the men got settled in, Shaw and Forbes were shown around. "Look around you, these men are fighting for a country that doesn't involve hate. Because of Russia, we have had many problems. Russians could be supplied by criminals, other foreign countries."

The blonde major spotted mines yet to be armed. "Say, what are these?"

"IED mines, we teach children not to touch them. Some learn too late." The old soldier chuckled.

The brown haired marine nodded, "Should the Russians try to get here on foot, we should try to set these in the dirt."

The marines were met by some boys with rifles, "I thought boys would be too young to fight, Robert." Cabot pondered as the Afghan boy gave practice shots.

"This boy here, lost his school to a MiG strike. He came here asking for Soviet blood. He cried when his friends were blown up." Nallim patted the boy.

"What's your name, son?" Shaw asked.

"Haroud." The boy soldier saluted.

"Parents?"

"Both dead." Haroud lowered his head.

"Can we see the inside of the fort?" Forbes bowed like a gentleman.

Minutes later, Price, Shaw and Forbes were inside the fort. They were first shown the armory which held a number of weapons for the Afghan freedom fighters. The foreigners were next shown to the cafeteria which was once used by the Soviets. "See? Once used by Russia." Nallim said as he pointed to soldiers eating at their tables.

"Here's is my sleeping quarters, much like a palace, no?" Nallim showed his bedroom. It was much like in a fairy tale.

Sgt. Price patted the old fighter on his shoulder, "Spread the word, tell them we are to start training the men tomorrow. Give them proper training."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Nallim nodded and saluted.

Maraj chuckled, "Let me show you to your rooms." A few minutes later, the foreigners were shown to their living quarters. "I should remind you, we have some... reptiles I would like you to meet tomorrow."

Price prepared himself a cup of tea. "You and me will have tea tomorrow, and we'll meet these reps."

As Maraj was walking down the hallway again, he heard girls moaning. He put his ear to the door and smiled. "Ah, the sounds of love."

Before he went to bed, the young fighter did some workout on a punching bag. He first did boxing then some karate. "Just you wait. I'm gonna make you pay, Karmal, Najibullah, you should all burn in hell for siding with Russia!"

"Tomorrow, I'd like someone to profile the American I spotted earlier." Shaw suggested.

As the two Americans got to bed, Price began to write another letter.

"Dear, Angelina, I have met up with the Mujahideen. How much constant suffering must the country have? I cannot say when it will end, but I've joined the Afghanistan Mujahideen. When those Russians try to get a bead on Shaw, they're going to go down in Afghan flame, as our friends will be willing to protect their suppliers. I bet you'll never guess what reptiles the Afghans have to show us. Soon, we will march out into battle, as fine a regiment like any that ever marched. As ever, your husband, Price."


	3. The Afghanistan Saviour

Baghlan Province

Kenshiro walked around the streets with civilians calling out to him. "Here he is! The savior has come from Asia!" An old woman called out in Pashto.

A man waved a popped flare yelling, "Here! We have always wanted help! Save us from Soviet Russia!" in Dari.

Two children cheered, "Welcome, hero from Asia! We need your help!"

Kenshiro smiled as the civilians were happy to see that someone was here to save the Afghans from the Soviet occupation. "So, this is what it's like to have people saved from the oppression of another country's."

He came into a bar and saw several Mujahideen having meals. The Hokuto Shinken practitioner went to the barkeep. "Ah, the stranger who's fighting the Russians by himself!"

Kenshiro showed a container of gasoline, "This container is full of gasoline. I would like to trade it for some food."

"So, if you're fighting Gorbachev's men, you also gotta be on the look out for Democratic Afghanistan Republicans. They are with the Russian side." The barkeep nodded.

"Hmm. My brothers would not like it here, anyway." The fighter nodded. He was then presented with some food.

While Kenshiro sat on his own, a squad of Afghans came in. They were soldiers from the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan. "Alright, people, listen up! We are looking for a man who's helping the Mujahideen! He wears blue and has a red undershirt. From Eastern Asia! We just want him! Whoever may help us find the killer will be rewarded." The captain yelled.

An Afghan soldier checked two men who were playing cards, but they turned and one of them told him in Pashto, "Go fuck yourself."

"Damn him! Where is the Asian?!" The soldier demanded.

A soldier with a mustache spotted Kenshiro sitting by himself. "Jaffa! I got him, he's alone!" He reported to his captain.

Jaffa walked up to Kenshiro who was calmly sitting down, "Hey you, you're that son of a bitch, Kenshiro, right?"

"So?"

"There are orders from Najibullah to capture you. You better come with us, boy?" Jaffa ordered.

Kenshiro gave a bee stinging look and told him, "I don't take orders from even communists."

"What the hell? Men, get him!" Captain Jaffa ordered his men.

The soldiers ran at the Hokuto Shinken practitioner while the latter got up, faced the soldiers, and yelled. He glowed with ki and ripped open his shirt and undershirt.

"You're gonna be sorry you Asians were ever born!" A DRA soldier yelled.

Kenshiro first struck a soldier between the eyes, then a soldier got punched in the chest, a DRA trooper got kicked in the stomach, then 4 more got punched in the upper bodies.

"HONSHA BAKURETSU KEN!"

The DRA soldiers exploded into a bloody mess. The Mujahideen in the bar rose from their seats, yelled and chanted "Allahu akbar!" as the DRA soldier's blood rained down through the bar.

Jaffa got horrified, "That was..."

"Hokuto Shinken." Kenshiro cracked his knuckles.

The DRA captain widened his eyes as a Mujahideen taunted, "What's the matter, don't wanna fight the savior and avenge your sons of bitches?!"

Jaffa gritted his teeth and ran at the martial artist while yelling. "URRRAAAA!" He yelled while running. It was the Soviet yell for their offensive charges.

Kenshiro yelled himself and jumped up pierced his fingers into the captain's neck then kicked his face with his knee.

"KOSHU HAGAN KEN!"

The captain fell down but laughed, "Oh, that really tickled me!"

The Shinken fighter told him after pointing a finger at him, "You're already dead."

"You've gotta be kiddi-" before Jaffa could finish, he felt inner earthquakes in his head, clutched his head and yelled in agony for 3 seconds and then, his head split open.

"Any who oppress the Afghans is an enemy of Hokuto Shinken. Learn that when you get through the gates of Hell." Kenshiro reminded the dead Jaffa.

* * *

Nallim's village, Khost province

Price woke up with a yawn. He say Forbes and Shaw sleeping on a bunk bed, using different bunks. "Might as well help myself to some coffee." The English sergeant smiled.

While the sergeant walked down the halls, he heard girl moaning. Price began to feel something was wrong and felt there might be rape from the Russians. Angered, the sergeant yelled "6 o'clock." He roughly opened the door. What he saw were three women with the appearances of lizards. One of them was blue with orange eyes, three toes, c-cup breasts and light blue layer in the middle. The next lizard had all light blue skin, gray eyes, a scar that started on one of her large breasts and stopped near her right leg and four tails. The last lizard woman had green skin with a yellow layer in the center, and 24 C breasts. The lizards were naked and stared at Price.

"Hey, you're the lizards Maraj talked about last night." The sergeant was surprised.

The girls didn't even cover themselves to the sight of the SAS sergeant. "Mmmhmm, Maraj is such a cute gentleman isn't he?" The dark blue lizard giggled. She spoke in an Austrian accent.

"Names?" John put his gun back into his holster.

The dark blue lizard licked her mouth, "Elizabeth Saxony Prochnow."

"Lezziar Sikarov. Some call me Lez." The light blue lizard flirted in a Russian accent.

The green lizard showed a sword, "Sanaki Madarame. A swordswoman and a spearwoman." She next showed a spear.

**Notes: Lezziar "Lez" Sikarov belongs to Draco122**

"You part of the Mujahideen fighting Russia?" Price asked.

"Yeah, man." Lez nodded.

The SAS Englishman chuckled and sat down in an unoccupied chair taking a cigarette out, "Well, my name is Sgt. John Price, SAS working the colonel from Massachusetts."

Sanaki whistled, "And the news?"

"You and the other hadjis have to train for battle against Russia today." The captain remined.

The lizards widened their mouths and shouted, "Training?!"

"Mmmhmm. Can't let friends of Khrushchev in." The sergeant nodded.

The green lizard licked her own breasts, "Who is this colonel?"

"You'll find out when you meet him, ladies." Price got up and left the room.

Lezziar laid herself on the ground and flirted in a sexy tone, "Ready for it?"

Elizabeth and Sanaki got on the sides of the light blue lizard and began thrusting their reptile tails into Lezziar. The dark blue lizard's tail was in Lezziar's pussy while Madarame's was in her ass. As the lizard moaned, she grabbed a hold of Elizabeth, "Come on, my dear cousin. Add a little something to it." The dark blue lizard moved in and began pressing her mouth on the girl's right breast. "As I said before, you have the sexiest breasts I've seen." The light blue lizard began to moan loudly with her breasts jiggling. Sanaki laughed, "Let's do this till she orgasms." They thrusted their tails further in into at last, Lezziar came.

They rested with breath taking for 5 minutes. Soon the lizards got up. "Hit the showers before training?"

"Yeah!" Elizabeth and Sanaki smiled.

The lizard females got into their shower and heard Maraj knocking on their door and asking, "Everything alright, girls? Ready to meet the Massa man?"

An hour later, the Mujahideen fighters were having breakfast. Maraj was sitting with 2 fighters and the lizard women. He was having a bowl of yogurt while the lizards had pancakes. The young fighter got up and saw Shaw coming towards his table. "Ah, Shaw."

"Morning, soldier." Col. Shaw greeted.

The Afghan fighter turned to the lizards, "Colonel, this is Elizabeth," he pointed his left hand to Elizabeth, "Lezziar," then to Lezziar, "And Sanaki." and then to Sanaki as they greeted "Hiiiii."

The Massa looked at them, then at the fighter, "Where did you find these three?"

"Sometime before you arrived, we found the Soviets were intending man to manimal projects in Ukraine. We took some scientists and these lizards. Two of whom were related. I tried to get their mothers too, but we were shit too late. Then, Dr. Asimov, one of the scientists implanted human genes in the lizards. We made them grow until they were of equal human size. They could also speak like us humans. They also developed the nipple like we do, very funny if you ask me." Maraj explained.

"So, there are women fighters too, huh?" The marine colonel sighed.

The young Afghan looked around, "Oh, yes, there are Afghan women fighters around this village to. Requiring to train them as well?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Outside, Nallim was teaching karate fighting. For the moment, the men were not putting anger into it. "Gentlemen, you need put more anger into the fighting." He gave kung fu yells and did some punches. Upon hearing that, the men began yelling in anger as they did their practice punches. They next did kicks.

Col. Shaw came out to the old wise fighter. "Nallim?"

"Yes sir?"

"I've sent for help. These men need a proper teacher." Robert told him. He was reminded of a civil war event when he sent for help in training the soldiers of the 54th.

* * *

A prison camp, Kabul

A fight was going on between an Afghan prisoner and a Soviet officer. The Soviets rooted for the officer. The Russian fighter had blonde hair, a clean face, and a Spetsnaz uniform. He fought using Goju Ryu karate. The man who held the was Hispanic, had black hair, scars on his face, a brown eyes, an open eye hole on his right side, and Soviet officer clothing.

When the prisoner kicks the Russian in the face, the officer switched to using Shorin Ryu doing three punches to the inmate, then did two somersault kicks, sending the opponent flying into the ceiling and coming back down hard. Then the Soviet crowd went wild. "Chuikov! Chuikov! Chuikov!" some chanted.

The Hispanic calmed crowd, "What should we award the Afghan with?" "Death!" The officers yelled.

"You did well, Colonel Mikhail Chuikov." The Nicaraguan congratulated.

Chuikov chuckled. "Thank you, Mr. Raul Menendez. Love your fight program."

"Now kill him."

Instead of a weapon, the Russian colonel punched the prisoner, instantly breaking the neck and killing the prisoner. "When I think of you, I'm reminded of another man."

Menendez crossed his arms and clutched a pendant, "And just who is this culo?"

"None other than my old enemy from Syria, Col. Robert Gould Shaw!" Chuikov yelled.

* * *

Back in the village...

The Mujahideen men and women were being trained by a drill sergeant with a mustache, dressed in a baseball cap, green pants and a black shirt. He spoke with an Irish accent as the fighters marched, "For god's sake, men you march like a bunch of crippled old goats! Jesus Christ, we'll be at this day and night till we get this right!" After the fighters marched 5 more steps, the sergeant yelled "Company, halt!"

The men stopped and the drill sergeant yelled, "About face!"

The men did so as Nallim clapped but the Irish accent sergeant berated, "You are ugly Asian, Arabic, fuckin' whores! We're gonna work on this day and night, people!" After a brief pause, the sergeant ordered, "Forward at the half step, march!"

Nallim chuckled at his friend's marchings, even Elizabeth's who marched like a fashion model, at least until the sergeant came to her. "For god sake, why are you walking like that?!" the sergeant held the lizard woman like her shoulders.

"Sir, I just wanna be cool, sir!" Elizabeth shouted.

The sergeant reminded, "You need to walk like the other boys are, like this!" The Irish sergeant stood straight and walked like the other soldiers did. "See?" Elizabeth did the same.

"Company, continue marching!"

Nallim walked up to Shaw who was watching the exercise. "Colonel, who is that sergeant major, anyway?"

"Sergeant Major Mulcahy. He is the help I sent for. To help you train the fighters." Shaw replied.

Forbes rubbed his hands, "That's some real first class training you're giving them, Robert."

"Soon, they will be ready as any group that ever marched in battle." The colonel shook the major's hand.

The trainees were then crossing the monkey bars on the course, "15 seconds, it should take no less than 15 seconds to get across the monkey bars!" Mulcahy shouted.

Then at a slide, "Get up there!" Mulcahy yelled. Amu silently ran up to the top of the slide and slid down. "Imagine it as sliding down a cliff!" Forbes shouted.

Elizabeth went next, "Will you become a killer like others?!" The Irish sergeant asked loudly.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Let me hear a war cry if you agree!"

Elizabeth yelled like an indian while going down the slide.

Next, minutes later, a pony tail haired Mujahideen was climbing a ladder. "Come on, Jamal. You can do it, climb up there and over!" Forbes called out to Jamal.

He was climbing timidly, but when he saw Mulcahy sitting at the top, the sergeant told him, "Well, what in the fuck are you waiting for?! Get up and over!"

Nervous, he lifted one leg over and begged, "I can't, I know I'll fall."

"You can do it. Trust me, boy-o." The Irishman told him.

Jamal next lifted his other until he was on the other ladder side. "Now climb down, but don't look down."

At night, Shaw came before the assembled fighters, "Men. This is the final steps of your marching exercise."

"You are to march forth into a town occupied by Soviet forces and then come back. Without weapons of any kind." Forbes instructed.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The soldiers shouted.

Maraj and Elizabeth raised their hands, "Sir, is we going to try and fight unarmed?"

"If some of Ivan's men are there, yes!" Shaw reminded.

A horse was brought out my Nallim. "Sir, your ride."

"Men," Shaw got onto the horse's saddle and announced "May God bless us all!"

The men cheered mostly with "Allahu akbar!"

Shaw led the on foot men while on horseback. Forbes was also on horseback. "This is gonna be a long night tonight." A fighter sighed.

When they came into the town, Shaw smiled and congratulated, "Good job, people. You just passed the test." There was no sign of Soviets anywhere.

"Good news, we didn't get-" before the blonde major could continue, he heard Soviet screaming in agony.

Shaw rode to the source of the trouble and saw several Russians dead, they didn't have gun wounds, nor sharp weapon wounds. Their radios were hit badly. Just then, a Russian came out whimpering. The Massa dismounted and ran to him. "Hey, what happened there?"

The Russian whimpered, "A monster from East Asia. Black haired demon. Hokuto... Shinken..."

Just then, Shaw saw bubbling on the Ruskie's flesh then the Soviet's left side of the head was blown off. He then collapsed dead.

"Robert!" Forbes rode to his friend's side and saw the half headed Russian dead, "These weren't explosives, but-" Shaw was cut off by the one who killed the Russian. "I took care of them."

He came out to the company in his gear. "And you are?" Shaw asked.

"Kenshiro, successor to Hokuto Shinken." Kenshiro introduced himself.

Forbes questioned, "Why are you in Afghanistan like us?"

"At home the Russians talk of peace and disarmament, and here, they're wiping out a race of innocent people like butchers." Kenshiro explained. "So here, much of these men are dead with vengeance."

Forbes kicked a dead Russian who had his genitals blown away by Kenshiro, "God forgive you."

"Then we could use help from a man like you." Robert brushed his hair and went to shake hands.

"Okay, and what's your name, young man?" The Hokuto master asked.

"Col. Robert Gould Shaw, colonel of the United States Marine Corps, in charge of Mujahideen fighters." Shaw introduced properly. Kenshiro bowed as Asians would. Robert took his hand back.

The group began marching back to the village with Kenshiro as their new volunteer. While marching, Maraj admired Kenshiro's walking, "He sure can march like the American soldier."

"No shit." Elizabeth giggled.

Forbes chuckled as Kenshiro walks up to his horse's side, "Wonder what pisses you off more, the Russian's abuse of Afghans or their threats of war?"

"Anyone who threatens innocents; Especially with their war threats." Kenshiro gave a stern look.

The group arrived back at the village having completed their marching training. Mulcahy walked up to Kenshiro angrily, "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?"

When Kenshiro didn't respond, the Irish sergeant continued marching towards him, "I'm talking to you god dammit!"

"It's alright, Sgt. Mulcahy!" Robert held a hand up. "This gentleman Kenshiro is helping in the defense against the Russians."

"Tomorrow, we will teach you how to properly use weapons. That will be all, dismissed." Shaw ordered.

Forbes and Shaw retired to their quarters with Price in a sleeping bag. Kenshiro joined them by sleeping with his back against the wall. The martial artist saw that Shaw was writing another letter before bed.

"Dear, mother, the men have begun learning quickly, better than American soldiers it seems. They are almost grave and sedate under instruction and they restrain themselves. But the moment they are dismissed from drill every tongue is relaxed and every ivory tooth is visible and you would not know from the sound of it that this is an army village. They must have learned this from long hours of meaningless, inhuman work to set their minds free so quickly. It gives them great energy. And there is no doubt we will soon leave for battle as fine a regiment as any that as marched. As ever, your son, Robert."


	4. Russian Defector

"Dear Angelina, yesterday the boys passed their first day of training with flying colors. It was lovely to march through the desert at night; Reminds me of the nights we spent together before I was called away. Did you ever hear about my Arabic and Russian language classes? Today, Shaw and the boys are gonna give combat training. I already read the schedule and chuckled at it. And we got a new boy, a drifter, Kenshiro. He's helping against Gorbachev as much as I. Make sure to feed the dog. Your husband, John." Price wrote his letter while the Massa was getting ready for training.

Kenshiro was reading some of Shaw's letters to himself. Much of them were for his mother who was home in Boston. "How much letters did you write to your mother anyway, Shaw?" Kenshiro asked the colonel.

Shaw got his shirt on, "About 15 letters that should go out."

"Well you may call me Ken for short, as I forgot to mention last night." The Hokuto Shinken user clenched a fist.

Robert prepared to walk out the door with Forbes, "About to get breakfast and to identify that soldier I saw two days ago."

After having breakfast, Shaw went to Maraj, "Say, could you find a way to identify that American I saw?"

"Let's use the Identigram." The young fighter chuckled.

They went to a computer with a set up printer. "After this, I gotta train."

Maraj opened a page with a blank face to set up the identity. "Let's start with the hair." Shaw ordered. The fighter selected the hair color for brown. It was light brown. "A little darker like meat." The colonel advised. He made the hair dark brown. "Now the hair looks flat." Maraj set the hair design the exact one Mason had.

"Eyes?" Robert ordered. Maraj found an eye color on the eyes, it was pink. "He had brown eyes." The eyes were now brown.

"Okay, nose?" The Massa requested. Maraj made the nose long like Pinocchio, "A nose, not a banana." The fighter gulped then made the nose normal.

"Nearly there. Now the mouth?" Shaw requested. The Afghan made the mouth to the kind Mason had, "Did he have a beard when you sighted him?" Maraj asked. Shaw nodded, then added a brown beard.

"That's our man." Maraj smiled. "I'll get a match." He selected the print option.

The printer slowly printed out the picture of Alex Mason's face. The profile quickly came up on the computer.

Forbes heard a phone ring and answered it, "Yes, Robert?"

"Cabot, the man we sighted two days earlier was one Alex Mason. An Eskimo from Fairbanks, Alaska. Son of WWII marine, Dot Mason, brother of Marion, and 2 others, father of one David Mason and has a wife. Killed Grizzlies and elk with his father at young age. Won the Wimbledon Cup marksmanship, served in marines, before joining SAD/SOG. Fought for a short time in Korea, then worked for CIA. Botched up Operation Zapata, got captured by Soviet general Nikita Dragovich. Got out of Vorkuta thanks to former Soviet Sgt. Viktor Reznov, Was given a programmed order to kill Friedrich Steiner, Lev Kravchenko and Dragovich. Went to Vietnam, lost the war under the command of Frank Woods. Killed Dragovich while under the Gulf of Mexico. Targeted for Operation Charybdis in '78. Went to Angola to rescue Woods. Now currently working for CIA." Shaw read the profile.

55 minutes later, Maraj and the Mujahideen were training in unarmed combat. He was using Chou Jiao. He watched another Mujahideen use Tang Soo Do.

Mulcahy and Price supervised the training, "Good show, ladies. There are some chances where a fist may not be enough to kill the average man." Mulcahy instructed.

The Englishman showed some Muay Thai, using mainly his elbows. "When in Thai boxing, watch the arms and the legs."

A female fighter did some Muay Thai moves to impress the fighters, "Malta, you got some balls." A fighter grinned.

Malta chuckled, "Even as I fight, when do we get to the real fighting?"

An Afghan fought against Nallim with karate. The man did five blows, but on the sixth, the old man grabbed the fist, and did a heel drop knocking him down.

Just then, someone knocked on the village gate. The guard asked, "Who is it?"

"Is this the village commanded by the American Robert Gould Shaw?" A man with a Russian accent asked from outside.

"Yeah, what do you want?" The guard was confused.

"I wish to see him." The Russian proudly requested.

"Okay, let him in." The guard told the gate operator.

The gate opened slowly and it revealed a Russian with a beard. He wore a freedom fighter uniform like all Mujahideen would. "Thank you, boy, now where's this Colonel Shaw of Marine Corps?"

"Training with the men."

The Russian came up on Shaw practicing a Pulwar Sword. He was using it in a Chinese sword fighting manner because he took some classes on sword skills, including the Dao and Samurai sword. "Colonel!"

The Massa stopped himself and sheathed his sword. "What's this, a Russian defection?"

"Yes. My name is Piotr Reznov. Perhaps you heard of my father, Viktor?" The old Russian rubbed his hands.

"The son of THE legendary Viktor Reznov?" Shaw was surprised.

"Da. My father was never married, but he slept with a hooker during his time in Vorkuta. He sent her on her way and treated Mason like a second father. But when I read the newspapers sometime in October, 1963, nothing was the same for me again." Piotr lowered his head.

-flashback-

Reznov watched with a smile as Mason jumped on the train that would take him to freedom. Worried, Mason turned to his Russian friend and yelled, "Your turn! Come on! Step eight, Reznov – Freedom!"

Viktor Reznov simply kept his smile and said "For you Mason... Not for me..." and kept driving.

It was not long before a Russian cyclist shot out the tires of the truck. It flipped over then slid to a stop. Reznov climbed out and saw several Russians running for him with AK-47s. The Russian grabbed an AK of his own and started firing while he yelled, "Come on, minions of Dragovich! Come and get some!" He shot 5 of them. "You don't have the balls to rid the world of socialism, you motherfucker!" Viktor yelled while gunning down 4 more.

When they saw Reznov was out of ammo, two Russians shot the traitor in the knee. They pointed guns at the wounded former Red Army soldier and surrounded him. However, Reznov had one last surprise, he pulled out two grenades and pulled the pins with his thumbs. He then taunted, "Let's all go to hell together, you sons of bitches!" The soldiers got terrified while Reznov thought "_Mason, I believe in you.. Kill Steiner, Kravchenko and Dragovich. They must die._"

There was soon a loud explosion. Several Russians were killed. Nikita Dragovich saw Reznov's skull land near his feet. Dragovich smirked and crushed the skull with his boot. "Scum with no loyalty to the country, do not deserve to live."

-end flashback-

Piotr continued his story,"I joined the Soviet Armed Forces, but was amazed at how Mason fought. He reminded me of father, a long time ago. I did not kill him. I gave him and Hudson the location of the Rusalka under a false identity. I sent it to him via email."

Forbes rested his hands on his waist, "When did you last sight this Alex Mason?"

"I sighted him in a desert. He was strung up, dying of heat with Frank Woods, Jaosn Hudson and one Tian Zhao. I sent them to a hospital while Mason was thinking me to be father." The Russian bowed.

"And Woods knew better?" Shaw asked.

"Yes. I knew better like him." The Russian defector smiled.

Kenshiro walked up to Piotr thinking him to be KGB, "Are you Soviet Armed Forces?"

"Defecting from Russia." The old man chuckled.

While Price was giving spear lessons, he heard a woman call out, "Hey, hey! Where's Col. Robert Gould Shaw?"

The British sarge saw the woman wearing journalist clothes and had red hair. "You, madam, what in bloody hell are you doing in this war torn country anyway?"

"Is that a way to treat a lady? My name is Ariel, from the New York Financial Times." The woman introduced.

Notes: Ariel is from Disney's The Little Mermaid and she belongs to Disney, mates.

Ariel bowed, "I've been sent by army to be war correspondent. See what the Mujahideen does in action."

"Some people have gotta learn the hard way." Mulcahy berated two fighters for going out of a circle. He punched one.

"One moment of weakness and you fall to your opponent." The Irishman warned.

Shaw came up to the redhead, "Morning, madam. Reporter?"

"Yeah, my name's Ariel." The woman shook hands with the colonel.

Forbes looked around and told the red haired female, "Listen, Ms. Ariel, some of the boys around here might not like your photography."

An hour later, the fighters were in firearms training. Amu fired his AK-74 at a beer barrel. "Wow, bullseye, Amu!" Maraj admired.

"Say, fire those shots again." Sanaki suggested. "Okay." The soldier aimed and Jamal yelled "Fire!" Amu fired 15 shots at the barrel, releasing more beer to leak out.

The fighters cheered but Maj. Forbes broke it up, "Attention, COMPANY!"

The Mujahideen fighters stood at attention while Shaw came up to the fighter with the AK. "I saw you were good with the RPG two days ago. Ever killed a man with a bullet gun?"

"Not yet." the mustached Afghan shook his head.

"Now reload your magazine." Shaw ordered. Amu slowly released his used up magazine while the Massa told him "Faster." He quickly searched his magazines he was given for the one to use while he heard "Faster." As Amu brought his selected magazine to his gun, he again heard "Faster!" The panicking Amu finally loaded his magazine in.

"Un-safety the gun." Shaw told the demolition soldier. He complied and fired at the air.

"A good man can fire all his rounds from an assault rifle in a minute." The marine told the fighters. "Sir, we understand, sir!" The Mujahideen acknowledged.

Ariel got photos of the fighters shooting their weapons at pictures of Russian politicians. When she got to the photo of Nikita Khrushchev however, Mulcahy berated "For god's sake, do you know who you photographed?"

"I can photo who I want. I just got Khrushchev's face getting shot at." The reporter giggled nervously.

"Jesus, have pity." The Irish sergeant said to the soldiers who did not hear then told her "Just for that, get on your face and give me 25!"

Jamal chuckled as the woman got on her frontal and began to do push ups like a woman. "Seems Mr. Mulcahy does not like when reporters photograph certain things."

"You secure that shit, Jamal!" Mulcahy ordered.

"Sir, I understand, sir!" Jamal shouted.

Then we explosives training came, Shaw gave instructions, "Ladies and gentlemen, you all know how explosives work. First, we'll start with demo charges." He took out C4 that hasn't been armed yet, "This is a C4 bomb. You set it on a target you wanna demolish," the colonel armed the C4 then went to a troop truck taken from the Soviets, "you plant," then planted it on the truck, "make sure your clear," then ran to a safe distance, "then detonate!" Shaw detonated the C4, blowing up the truck.

"Now, we moves to mines." Cabot instructed as he took out a PFM-1. "This is a mine, which is considered THE most deadly animal and man trap." He walked to a part of the yard and digged a good spot, placed the mine in, armed it, "You set mine where you think someone will come at you, arm it," then ran to a safe distance and took out an empty coke can, "wait for someone to walk onto it and then..." he threw the can to the mined spot and it blew up. "Now THAT's an animal trap!" Ariel giggled.

"Thank you, Ariel for the comment." The major gave a thumbs up.

Price came out with an RPG rocket launcher, "Now we come to the hard part. Rocket launchers. This is your friendly neighborhood RPG-7." He aimed the RPG at a dummy Soviet general, "You aim this at something or someone you don't like," then armed it, "arm it like your average gun," put his finger on the trigger, "then FIRE!" Price fired the rocket at the dummy, blowing it to pieces.

"That's gotta hurt." Maraj smiled.

"You bet your arse it does hurt." John nodded.

* * *

Kabul Prison camp

Chuikov had just defeated a big prisoner using Judo, breaking the prisoners arms. "Good show, Col. Chuikov!" A Russian officer cheered.

Seeing that the young colonel was walking away, Raul called the prisoner, "Pendejo." then aimed a Makarov pistol and shot him in the head.

Before going to bed, Chuikov began writing a letter "Dear wife, Ljuba, it's been a busy day for Menendez's prisoner vs. Soviets fight program. I am however torn that I won't be seeing your child, come into the world, cradled in your arms. As I still have a job to do, and a war to win. Masoud may call us murderers, but we are called heroes. And just recently, our forces have been having a new nightmare; A demon with devilish martial arts. We don't know his name, unless we could find a way to identify him. But my biggest concern is Robert Gould Shaw from Massachusetts. Take this well and feed my cat every now and then. Your handsome husband, Mikhail."

* * *

Back in the Khost village...

At night after dinner, Ariel came to watch Price preparing supplies with some Afghans, "Gets those "groceries" on those shelves, this isn't a garden!" The Englishman yelled.

"Sorry if I was-" Ariel was interrupted by John who told her "It's alright, ma'am. 'cause soon, we can fight for another 2 years!"

The journalist saw two soldiers carrying one apple box. "Nice box you guys are carrying," she smiled then said to a man putting a box of bread on a shelf, "carry on working." She photographed.

After watching some Mujahideens bring in some vegetables, "You put your foot on end," Ariel readied her camera as one of them did so, "just like that." She photoed. "Good shot, now let's see it with you feeding each other the-"she was cut off by someone throwing an oiled towel in her face.

Kenshiro came in and demanded, "Who did that?" There was no answer for who threw the towel at Ariel's face, "WHO DID THAT?!" The martial artist called out.

The journalist walked off to find a shower. "You're lucky you get soup." Kenshiro pointed to a nervous fighter seeing his dirtied fingers.

A few minutes later, Ariel was showering. She soaped herself and even washed her face. The redhead did not hear the curtain opening and saw blue hands gripping her breasts, "Hey... I didn't ask for extra company here."

Elizabeth peeked from behind and smiled, "I heard someone threw a towel in your face. Can I give you an even better clean up?"

The young journalist girl turned and giggled, "Sure, why not?"

The blue lizard pressed her head on the human girl's breasts. She licked it and admired, "My, my. For a news reporter, you got sexy boobies." Elizabeth giggled and Lez and Sanaki came in, naked like the dark blue lizard was with Ariel. "Can we join in?" Lezziar invited. "Why not? Certainly." Elizabeth accepted. The lizards began groping the journalist. Sanaki crouched and started fingering the girl's entrance, while Lezziar pressed her beautiful self on the journalist's back. "Isn't that better than using your average cleaning supplies?" The light blue reptile flirted. "Oh, more than anything." Ariel moaned. Elizabeth switched breasts and circled Ariel's midriff. "You gotta be somewhat amazing doing this kind of shower." The redhead smiled.

Forbes came in worried, "Is everything," then quickly covered his eyes "all right?"

"Uh... nothing, Forbes." Elizabeth excused.

"Shit." The blonde major walked off calmly. Then the girls resumed their shower time.

After their shower was done, the ladies decided to sleep naked. Lez and Elizabeth offered to Ariel "Care to be an extra sleep partner?"

A few minutes later, Shaw was writing another letter. "Dear mother, we have just identified another American whom I have not met face to face. Apparently, he is fighting the Soviets too. Then during combat training, a defector from Russia, Piotr Reznov defected to the Afghans fighting for freedom. Any Soviet who wants out of Communism would want to defect to another country. I have also got a reporter, name of Ariel. She must like our company that we are building. Your beloved son, Robert."


	5. The First Step

Khost Village

Price was doing pushups shirtless. He saw that Shaw was getting out of bed. "What's today's lesson before..."

The Massa answered quickly, "Vehicular training. I saw some Russian vehicles stolen by the Mujahideen. First they have horses."

He came out to the people who were having breakfast while smoking his cigarette. Shaw filled his cup with coffee. "What a damn good day it's gonna be."

Robert sipped his coffee but Kenshiro called out to him, "Shaw?"

"Yes, Ken?"

"You should know, the Russians have highly trained officers. Even they're bullets could cut you down like the tale of Moby Dick." Ken held a finger up. "Did you like the story and how it turned out?" Shaw was worried.

"Everyone except it's protagonist Ishmael died at sea."

"That was worse, except much of the suffering here is caused by Russia." The Massa put his hands on his waists.

"I was wondering if I could teach you my style of fighting: Hokuto Shinken." The successor of Hokuto Shinken offered.

Shaw looked at Forbes then replied, "Sorry, but I learned enough before I got here."

"What did you learn?"

"I traveled around Japan, and learned Karate, Shotokan, Shinto-ryu and katana sword fighting. In China I learned the one handed dao fighting." Shaw explained.

"Hokuto Shinken is the world's most deadliest martial art, it only has one successor as in Highlander, there can be ONLY one."

The colonel rubbed his hair, "You gotta be shitting me."

"No. I'm not shitting you. If those guns you fight with won't be enough to defeat the Russian occupation, Hokuto Shinken WILL." Kenshiro advised.

The Mujahideen were gathered in line to use the vehicles they had stolen from the Reds, but had not learned how to properly use them. Price explained, "Okay, ladies, settle down! Now you know what vehicles are. Cars, tanks, helicopters. Yet you have known how to properly use them in combat."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the men shouted in their normal tone.

"Bullshit, I can't hear, sound like you Hindus got a pair!" Mulcahy instructed.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" The fighters shouted.

"Alright, since you don't have keys, some of you may have hotwiring devices." Shaw told the people gathered up.

Some of the fighters showed their pliers equipment for hotwiring enemy vehicles to use against the Soviets. "Alright, you go into the car," Shaw took a pliers pair and entered a Russian jeep, "jam it into the key hole and turn on." He pierced the pliers into the key hole and turned it on. "I used to be a young electrician, you know?" Shaw called out.

A 28 year old fighter ran to the Massa, "I'll try. I used to be a pro racer."

"What's your name?"

"Sir, Ibin Zoldam, sir!" The 28 year old fighter saluted.

He got into the car and drove around the village in one lap then came back to Shaw without hitting him. "See? This is how operating a car like a jeep is." The Massa nodded.

Next, the fighters were taken to a T-62 tank. "This is a T-62 tank, beauty to the Soviets, bad for us." Price told the fighters. He got in and activated the switches to start it up. The Englishman popped back out and said "To start up, turn the switches inside the tank and to operate its movement, use the wheel."

A fighter got in and decided to test drive it. He drove it until he was close to a wall and stopped. "Good show." Ariel snapped a photo.

The groups were then taken to a Mi-8. "This is the Russian Mil Mi-8 transport helicopter. There are no mounted weapons but soldiers can use a gun from a window." Shaw explained. He got into the cockpit with the doors opened and explained, "To start the chopper, you turn on the engine by switch, to control, use the stick."

A young intelligence thief came in. "Sir, my name is Yousou Avdol. I have in my room, a collection of schematics to operate such vehicles."

"Okay, good luck training."

The groups were training, trying their best not to crash them under Mulcahy's supervision.

Kenshiro did some practice on a punching bag. He watched the fighters as he destroyed the bag with a kick. "What a nice bastard Shaw is to his men."

At lunch, Yousou came in with a report, "Report! Soviet forces are collecting taxes from a town by force."

The Massa ordered, "Assemble the men!"

The Mujahideen forces including Kenshiro marched through the desert to where the Soviets were collecting taxes.

A soviet officer in the village grabbed a bag full of money from a poor family. Suddenly, he and his forces heard the shouts of fighters coming in.

He saw the Mujahideen riding with weapons and Shaw in the lead, "Charge! Drive the Soviet oppression out!"

The fighters first shot their AK assault rifles at some of the Russians.

"Afghan rebels!" The officer yelled in Russian.

The battle began. A Russian soldier shot at a rebel in the face, but was shot by Maraj. He pulled out a pelwar sword and cut down two enemy soldiers. A fighter trampled a Russian to death with his horse. Shaw fired his M14 at a Russian. Kenshiro did in 9 soldiers causing them their blood and organs to explode out earning cheers from some of the fighters. The Massa next cut down 5 Russians with the Pelwar sword, then dismounted and went after the Russian officer with Kenshiro. The officer fled in panic with the money he taxed.

Meanwhile, Price and Prochnow impaled a Soviet trooper with spears. The Englishman turned his head when the lizard's c-cup breasts shook. Forbes shot 4 Russians with his Makarov before a Russian tried to hammer punch him. The major dodged and impaled his sword into his brain. 2 rebels were shot by a soldier but Sikarov broke his neck.

As the Russian forces were getting slaughtered, Shaw and Ken cornered the officer. "All your forces are getting wiped out by the minute." Shaw warned. He threatened, "Are you gonna leave or not?"

The officer told him, "Leytenant Koroleva, Sasha, 7934857005." while panicking.

"Lieutenant in Russian. Not bad."

Ken put his fist out, "Second chance, all you should do is tell your superiors we left without the taxes."

"Leytenant Koroleva, Sasha, 7934857005!" Sasha told the name, rank and serial number.

Irritated, the Massa took Sasha's gun and shot him in the heart. "He shot himself in his own greed."

The Soviets retreated as the Mujahideen chanted Muslim victory cries. Shaw came to thank his men, "You see? This is what a bloody day looks like in the aftermath of a battle."

"So remember your training well, people." Forbes instructed.

The retreating Russians were shot by a HIND chopper. It was piloted by Mikhail Chuikov. "You should've remember the code in WWII! Never retreat in the enemy's faces or be shot!" The Russian colonel microphoned the dead Russians.

Shaw spotted the HIND but could not figure out who was piloting.

It was now dinner time in the Khost village. The men celebrated with some of the female fighters. When Ariel reported that the Mujahideen have won their first victory to the Financial times, she was visited by Prochnow.

"Ariel." Elizabeth said in a sing songy manner.

"Yes, Ms. Prochnow?"

The lizard invited, "Me, Sanaki and Lez are planning on celebrating in a more dignified way."

"Maybe we should go to the coast." Lez patted her breasts.

"Okay, I'll come along."

As the reporter started walking with the reptile girls, Sanaki giggled at the dark blue lizard, "Did you finish half a beer?"

"Yeah."

10 minutes later, the lizards and Ariel came to the shore. "Now let's strip."

The four striped naked and jumped into the water. Elizabeth came up first, then Ariel, Sanaki and Lez.

"You know, guys, I'm telling you this is the best fun a girl can have!" The redhead giggled.

The lizards proposed, "Let's make it more fun under water."

The reporter nodded and went under the water to make out. They groped their bodies in sexual pleasure under the water. It was a very new learning experience for them to skinny dip and make love at the same time.

* * *

Kabul prison camp

Chuikov landed his chopper on the helipad and was greeted by Menendez who was smiling at the Russian. "Did you enjoy your fun, executing retreaters?"

"With a bat attitude on the chopper." The blonde Russian saluted.

The Nicaraguan patted the Soviet's hair, "Get cleaned up."

"Why?"

"Tonight is fight night. Though you won't be fighting this time." Menendez reminded.

* * *

Back at the village base...

Forbes spotted a half empty beer can, "Dirty bitch." He came out with the beer can Elizabeth was drinking from and asked, "Robert, where's Elizabeth?"

"Having a party on her own which she requested." The Massa replied. "At the beach."

The blonde major drove up to where Elizabeth's clothes were. The ladies did not see the major who was yelling, "Hey, Elizabeth! You drank my live half and left me a dead half, didn't you?!" He pointed to the half empty beer can in his and threw it to the water "Finish it!"

She came up and caught with her breasts bouncing.

"They're paying for it, you finish it!" Forbes ordered.

The lizard rubbed her breasts with the beer can then drank the last half.

The ladies got out of the water and jiggled themselves dry.

"Don't you think you guys need proper clothing?" Ariel suggested.

Lezziar flicked her nipples, "Like what?"

"Guerrilla clothing. Maybe you should have Shaw call someone for some proper uniforms."

Sanaki jumped up playfully, "What a great idea!"

Elizabeth pressed her breasts on the redhead, "We'll speak to Shaw in the morning." Then an idea popped in her head, "And I'll have a special volunteer program out to women to volunteer for the Mujahideen, baby."

"I like it." The journalist smiled.

As the ladies came back carrying their clothes naked, Forbes and Shaw covered their eyes while Price chuckled, "What a neat way to come back from your private party."

The sergeant was soon writing a letter to his wife, "Dear, Angelina, we have just one our first victory for the Mujahideen. They teared those bad collectors and we left them to fry in the desert. Apparantly, we spotted a Russian killing the survivors. Maybe he might be an executioner remember stalin's way of acting to his men in WWII. If you turn from your enemy, you die. But Shaw is a good father to his men. And soon, I'll become as great as he. I'm not sure of what to do of Najibullah though, for his is a tight security force to behold. It is a pleasure to fight along with the free Afghans for a better world. Your husband, John."


	6. Volunteer Program

**Disclaimers: These ladies from Sailor Moon, Molly Baker, Yumiko, Kuri, Saffron, Rita Blake, Nancy Vargas, Peggy Jones, Janelle, Laurie, Cassie, Helen Lambert, Maya Tohno, Mika Cassidy, Miharu Akiyama, Melissa Momohara, Stormy Kinkade, Saki Itabashi, Sakurako Ougi, Saori, Elizabeth Hansford, Patricia Haruna, Akiko Yanagi, Katie Sandler, Sakiko, Elza Gray, Tomoko Takase, Natsumi, Fuyumi Akiyama, Rubina, Akane Gushiken, Noriko Okamachi, Sonoko Ijuuin, and Reiko Kanagawa all belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

Khost Village

Next morning, Shaw signed the requisition for catsuits for women and guerrilla warfare uniforms for the men. He sent it out to make sure someone in the Marine Corps read it. "Let's hope someone hears the order soon."

Ariel came in wearing a bathrobe, "Sir?"

"What it is?"

"Prochnow, she uh... has a present for you. It's outside your village gates." The redhead reporter told him.

Shaw came to his village gates escorted by Price, Ken and Forbes. At the gates, Shaw told the guard, "Open the gate."

The guard nodded and what Shaw saw, were women from another country watched by Elizabeth. She in her lizard glory was smiling.

"Glory hallelujah." The massa was surprised.

"What do you think of the cats I brought here? I called 'em here with an ad." Elizabeth giggled.

Shaw turned to her, "What did it read?"

"I got it to the internet, it read "ladies of different regions of the world. The Afghans need your help, the communists of Russia are abusing them. Come join us in whatever province you find best and relaxing!" And I find even my own ads very cute." Prochnow explained.

Ken asked about the women, "Did you make sure they had dossiers?"

"Yes."

Shaw went to a brown haired teenager in seifuku clothing and a green bow. "What's your name?"

"Molly Baker. Born under to an Irishman and a pretty lady from Utah." The brownhead introduced.

Forbes went to a long brown haired woman in teacher clothing. She introduced, "Patricia Haruna, Japanese American teacher." The blonde major nodded, "Sometimes, I think of getting a bus with a female teacher and never coming back."

The Massa with his hands to his back went to an orange haired teen girl in schoolgirl clothing, "What's your name, sport?"

"Elizabeth Hansford, daughter of Joseph Hansford from England, and an American restaurant owner mother. Sister of Andrew Foreman. I work as a waitress at Crown Game Center." The orangehead smiled.

The Englishman turned to Hansford, "I remember her. I worked with her father." But still, he went to a girl in tennis gear and black hair. "Name?"

"Katie Sandler, high school tennis star." The tennis girl showed a racket.

"Soon, you're gonna be playing war with the Mujahideen, lass." Price smoked his cigarette.

A brown haired girl with a red bow and wearing an orange dress bowed at Forbes' presense, "Saffron, the singer at your service!"

Cabot turned to the Massa when he was looking at little girls, "Robert? Is it me or did Prochnow bring in-"

"It'll be alright." The dark blue lizard giggled. She went to a little girl in kendo clothing, "And you would be?"

"Miharu Akiyama." The girl pointed her bamboo sword at her. A blue head with big breasts pointed a bamboo sword at him, "I'm her mom, Fuyumi."

"What fun."

Next, Shaw went to a photographer girl in 1970s clothing, "My name's Nancy Vargas, daughter of a Native American writer." He then went to a girl in drummer clothing, "Maya Tohno at your cute services."

A blue haired woman in glasses rubbed her hair when Forbes came to her, "I'm Helen Lambert. Economics teacher."

He went to a girl who wore figure skating clothes, "I'm Janelle, olympic skater." Next came a skier girl, "Stormy Kinkade, skier from Canada." Another sports girl checked was dark skinned girl with red hair and track runner clothing, "I'm Elza Gray, track runner from a high school." A long green haired girl in seifuku introduced, "I am softball star Sonoko Ijuuin."

Price checked a red head girl in a baseball cap and holding a camera, "I'm Saki Itabashi. Planning a photo series, called the Naked Mujahideen Females." This resulted in the sergeant slapping her, "Pervert..." He called then went to a little girl who was holding a suitcase. "Who are you and what's that suitcase for?"

"Mika Cassidy, and I'm a French doll maker."

A brown haired girl with earrings went to Shaw, "I'm Saori, a University student from Japan."

Next, a girl with braided hair showed a picture of anti-Soviet forces, "I'm Peggy Jones. An artist from Tokyo." A little girl posed for the group which caused Shaw to facepalm himself, "My name's Melissa Momohara, a young school student."

Sighing, Shaw went to a woman with jockey clothing. "I'm Rita Blake, a student at Azabu Technical." The girl bowed.

The Massa saw a girl in DJ clothing come to him, "Akiko Yanagi, DJ of Jam Records here to help you." The DJ saluted.

A little girl scanned Shaw's mind but then said, "My name is Sakiko, a psychic resident of Pension Adams hotel."

Ken came to two girls in civilian clothing with suitcases. "What are your names?"

One of them with black hair said "I'm Laurie," then the other with brown hair said "and I'm Cassie. Animators for a TV series in Japan."

A blue haired woman with curled hair came to the Massa, "Sir, I'm Tomoko Takase, a story writer, looking to write on your experiences."

Two school girls with black hair, one long "I'm Yumiko from Juuban Municipal Junior High." and another with short hair "And I'm her friend Kuri." introduced themselves.

Robert went up to a brownhead with mechanic clothing, "My name's Natsumi, a mechanic for Toyota."

"I'm Duchess Rubina, an ambassador from the Amethyst Kingdom." A blonde woman bowed.

Then, a women with a cross necklace and a tracksuit pointed to herself, "My name is film director Akane Gushiken." A girl in a green dress lunged before the Massa, "You can call me Noriko Okamachi. I'm a TV idol." Lastly, a girl in idol clothing came to them and bore a microphone, "I'm Reiko Kanagawa, an idol for game shows."

"Ladies, this is Col. Robert Gould Shaw, Marine Corps colonel from Boston. Massachusetts. You have been chosen to help fight Soviet Union Russia who is oppressing the Afghanistanis. I called you here to help us all out." Prochnow pointed to the colonel as she explained.

"You've never used guns before?" The Massa asked.

"Not yet, sir." The ladies whom Prochnow assembled replied in unison.

Shaw explained, "You may not like gruesome training, but you will endure it. You've all got a proper teacher."

An hour later, the girls whom the blue lizard brought in were in training. They were practicing marching with Sgt. Mulcahy, "Come on, ladies! You've a lot to learn! You've never had a master like me."

They reached a pond and the Irish sergeant ordered "COMPANY HALT!" The girls halted.

"Sir, anyone know how deep that water is?" Molly raised her left hand.

"Not yet, soldier."

Helen nervously laughed "I've always thought of going skinny-"

Mulcahy cut her off, "Watch what you say about ponds."

Janelle guessed, "The pond would be deep enough for feet to walk in."

"Good! COMPANY, STRIP!"

The ladies stripped off their Mujahideen haji clothing. When he saw them nude, he ordered, "March!"

The training group began marching through the water. Haruna began to sway her butt but the sergeant told her, "Walk like a man, wanker!" She did so. Elizabeth began to splash water playfully on her breasts with giggles, but Mulcahy ran to her and forced her arms back to her sides with "Keep your goddamn hands to your sides, soldier!"

After reaching the other side, Mulcahy threw the clothes back to the ladies and ordered, "Dress again!"

From one side of the pond, Ariel was capturing the scene with her camera.

As they walked back to the village in their clothes, Molly wondered, "Haruna, why did you shake your butt at the pond?"

"Oh, I just wanna be like you girls, playing with each other when no cops are looking." The teacher smiled politely.

Elizabeth giggled, "Be thankful I'm not a student at your school, Miss Haruna."

"Cut that out, Elizabeth." Mulcahy called out.

With training done, the girls got settled in.

Mika, Miharu, Melissa and Maya went into a home and unpacked. "You did good, but I hope you can handle real swords, Miharu." Melissa told the blue haired little girl.

"What do you mean?" Miharu took her headband off.

Mika took her shirt off, "I saw in their armory was real swords." She had no bra as her breasts were flat.

"Let's just hope I don't cut mom's fingers off." The kendo girl giggled.

Maya took all of her clothes off in a flash. "Like what you kids see?"

The little girls said "Yeah."

The drummer girl patted her breasts, "We should do it tonight before the young man finds us." Mika, Melissa and Miharu agreed and stripped naked like her.

After getting on the bed together, the doll maker circled her own nipples, "Very cute, huh?"

"I like it, Mika." Maya giggled.

Miharu shook herself at Melissa, "I knew it! It is more fun being a nude girl."

"Let's not forget the boy sergeant is in charge here." The purple head kissed her.

Mika leaned in and licked Miharu's small breasts, "What a fine looking girl you are."

She turned around and did a handstand, making sure her nips were visible to the kendo female. "Wanna have some fun tonight, Miharu?"

This got Miharu turned on. She moved in on the doll maker and began to eat out her clitoris while caressing her breasts with her knees. Mika made sure not to moan loudly for Mulcahy might hear her. Melissa gripped the taiko drummer's breasts. "Think about it, a loving passion for little girls like me. How about it?" The student giggled. "Come on! Melissa, I want it so much I wanna stay up all night." Maya shouted. Melissa began to move down to her clit while Miharu was picking up the pace with Mika. "Oh yeah! Miharu, make me burst!" Mika moaned.

The two girls came. They rested for 5 minutes while two fighters passed their home.

After Maya recovered, she rested her arms under her boobs, "How did I do in my first time with you?"

"You did good, Ms. Maya!" The little females cheered.

The drummer laughed playfully and kissed Miharu, then Mika, then Melissa. "I bet I could drum your butts all day."

Mika giggled, "I was thinking I could make a doll of the American in charge."

"Shaw?"

"Yeah," the little doll maker got off the bed naked and got out doll supplies, "in fact I'm gonna work on it now."

* * *

Kabul prison camp

Menendez brought Chuikov a new challenger, he had brown short hair and a scarf around his neck. "Gentlemen! Chuikov's got a challenger, name of Amul!" Menendez announced the prisoner's name.

Chuikov was told by the Nicaraguan, "Now, Mikhail, if you don't hold your own, this man's gonna kill you!" then waved his hands down "GO!"

Amul ran at the Russian colonel with bare hands to claw him. But the Russian used Shorin ryu, hitting him with kicks, then jumped up to Amul's face and punched him 4 times. The prisoner next tried to slice the face with two swipes, but his arm was caught, and Chuikov gave two strikes, causing Amul's heart to beat faster until at last, Amul died. The Russians cheered again.

Chuikov told his so called fight manager, "Mr. Menendez, that was a near tough challenge."

"I am glad you liked him, comrade.

The colonel raised his hand, "Hey, where's Tanyush, my mistress?"

* * *

Khost Village fort

Ariel snapped a photo of Maraj who was posing, "That's a good shot of you."

In another bedroom, Elizabeth Hansford was stripping down to her lingerie. It was a green bra and green panties. She saw Molly, Katie, Saffron and Rita come in.

"Oh, hi, Elizabeth!" Molly giggled.

"Evening, guys." Elizabeth greeted with a smile.

Saffron saw how beautiful the waitress was with her bra and panties. "You have a very cute sensitive appearance."

"I just gotta enjoy it more. Here," Hansford took her bra off first, "like it?"

The ladies awed.

The orange haired girl then slipped her panties off. "Now how cute do I look?"

"Sexy AND cute!" Katie smiled.

Hansford saw Prochnow wishing her, "Hope you had a good training, good night." The lizard shut the door while the waitress locked it.

"No one will see us for the night." The waitress assured.

Seeing this, Molly and her other companions stripped nude as well. "Oh this night with you is gonna so good!" Saffron raised her arms.

Elizabeth giggled as she got to the bed with the girls with her, "I bet it already is, Saffron."

The orange haired teen rested her arms on Molly's breasts. Rita raised her right leg and had Saffron eat her pussy, "Give me some relief. I want it as much as you do." Elizabeth licked the brownhead's nips, "What do you think of the lizard's volunteer plan?" "Amazing it turns me on, Elizabeth!" Molly kicked her legs. She laid herself down and told the waitress, "Now let's make the most of it, honey." Hansford spread the schoolgirl's vaginal lips and began eating her out. Katie was behind the waitress fingering her arse, "No massa's gonna see us if we moan quietly, Molly."

Saffron laughed after making Rita orgasm, "Rita!"

After the others came, they rested.

Hansford told Molly, "One of these days, Baker, I bet we'll make good lovers."

"Elizabeth..." The brown head smiled and hugged her friend.

She released to let Elizabeth write a letter, "Dear, Andrew, my dear brother. Today was my first time in the Mujahideen volunteer program. I rather liked how teacher like Haruna are revealing at times. This colonel, Robert Gould Shaw is a strict yet handsome boy. And a father to the boys, is he. I did not handle Andy leaving me well at first, but then, Molly came to my apartment one night and slept with me. While I'm in the Middle East, don't forget to feed my dog Bueller. Your cute sister, Elizabeth."

Before sleeping, Shaw was writing another letter, "Dear, mother, it seems a lizard named Elizabeth Prochnow has devised another way of besting the Russians, the Sexy Woman Volunteer because these women came from Japan, doesn't mean I will want to cheat on my wife back home on the Shaw Island. Make sure she is cared for properly now and then. When the baby comes in, tell him or her how much I may not see the child. Your son, Robert."


	7. Loved Ones

Shaw's village, Khost Province, nighttime

Everyone was sound asleep in their beds and bunks. Shaw checked his watch and continued sleeping.

"What a damn night this was." Elizabeth the lizard snored snuggling herself in Sikarov's arms.

There was someone who was not asleep. That person was in desert camouflage. The figure began throwing rocks at Shaw's wall. The Massa heard the rocks hitting against the wall and got out of his bed. He was in his boxers and undershirt. He got his clothes on quickly and got a flashlight. Robert went outside to investigate.

As he came out, he felt a foot hit him.

(Start song: Girl Trouble from From Russia With Love at :28)

He saw the camouflaged figure who kicked him. The person took off the mask and he saw it was a woman. She also threw off her ghillie suit.

(:52)

"What the hell are you, woman?!" Shaw demanded.

"Tanyush Spirova." The woman answered harshly.

(1:08)

Tanyush ran at the Massa and kicked him in the stomach. He got up and did two punches to her face, but none had any effect. The Russian did an elbow punch and kicked him again. He tried to break her arm, but she did a kick of her own, forcing him to let go and do a Shorin ryu punch.

(1:32)

Shaw got her in the face and tried to do a Shotokan attack on her chest, but she grabbed him and threw him down. She got on top of him and tried to bite his lips, but was kicked by both of his legs. Robert ran to his female adversary and did four punches from his karate skills. "Too bad you don't know karate like I do!" Shaw taunted. She smirked and elbowed him in the nose.

The Russian assassin sat on his torso and grabbed his neck to strangle him. "You can die fast, Massa, or die slowly, you're choice!" Tanyush was sure her objective would be completed.

(song end)

Hansford was sleeping with Molly and Saffron when she heard fighting noises outside. She wrapped her blanket around her body and grabbed her father's pistol, a Walther P99.

She found Tanyush tightening her squeeze on the Massa's neck. Desperate, Elizabeth aimed the P99 at the Russian and shot her 5 times. This caused her to release the Massa and Tanyush dropped dead.

After regaining his breath, Robert saw Elizabeth wrapped in a blanket. "Remembered my shooting training, didn''t I?" The waitress smiled.

"Good, now get back to bed." The colonel ordered.

Kabul prison camp, morning.

Mikhail got up to a cup of bedside vodka. He saw a Russian trooper worriedly running to him.

"Mr... Colonel Chuikov?" The trooper worried called.

"What the hell is it?"

The trooper reported, "Bad news, your mistress... Tanyush Spirova... The Massa killed her. She went into his village, and I saw her off and I didn't wanna go into the camp with her. She was trying to strangle him and... I heard the shot..." he cried.

Chuikov ran out to the entrance passing some of his comrades. He saw Tanyush with five bullets, dead. Mikhail screamed in rage. Menendez went out to him, "Comrade, what the hell is it?" he asked in Russian.

"Shaw killed my mistress." The blonde colonel told his manager and friend in Russian.

"It's war, son. People die in it."

"It's about to be war." The Russian gritted his teeth.

He walked to a phone and said while it was ringing, "I swear when I call him, he's gonna confess!" Chuikov picked it up and asked, "What the hell do you want?"

A seemingly male voice told him in a British accent, "This is Joseph Hansford, SAS, 2nd leftenent."

"What the hell are you doing on my prison phone, you limey bastard? Is Mr. Price with you?"

"I just want you call off your fighting with Afghans. Even the princes will pissed. A lover of yours dies, and you plan vendetta?!" The "male" told him.

"Da!"

"Joseph" reminded, "What would my daughter think when she hears how long I've been gone? Did you ever have someone you love?"

The blonde Russian told "him", "If only I could issue Sasha a medal. He was gay. I have a kid coming in soon from my wife."

"If I should see you, make me some caviar!"

"Really?" The Russian sat down but continued to hold his phone. "What size of caviar?"

"Uh, small size. Not so good with caviar anyway."

"I'm warning you, if you defend Shaw, I cut your balls off." Chuikov warned.

From the other end, it was Elizabeth using the phone. The waitress was using the phone while Sgt. Price was watching her. "Pardon my accent, but your an asshole!"

"That's a good swear tone he used to have, mate." Price told the girl.

"Tell you what, chyort face, you don't like the way I handle defeatists, you can come on down and smooch my ass!" Chuikov told "Joseph".

Hansford told the sergeant who knew her father, "I'm a little nervous, what if recognizes my voice?"

"You're doing great. Won't know."

"Thanks." Elizabeth continued impersonating her father. "Now, Chuikov, I would love to take you for a guided tour of my condominium complex back home in Japan."

Price got up worried, "Damn it!" he slapped her ass and she said to the phone, "On second thought, we don't have time to talk right now!"

She hung up and asked, "Why'd you kick me?"

"Where the hell's your brain?" He asked. "The Russian who massacred those retreaters would never believe Joey was living in your home much often."

"He had an apartment near the Tower Bridge whenever he had work under your boss." Hansford told him calmly.

The sergeant patted her shoulders and said, "I never liked his bullying manners. Now get cleaned up, lass."

The girls shower rooms were packed. Women were getting cleaned up before training. Miharu was showering nude with Mika, Melissa, Fuyumi and Sakiko. She spoke to Maya who was busy cleaning Janelle, Kinkade, Katie, Sonoko and Elza. "How was yesterday, Maya?" Fuyumi asked from her end.

"It was great, sleeping with kids." The drummer cheered.

Janelle gripped the drummer's breasts, "The Massa is a kind yet strict gentleman."

"I agree." Melissa giggled.

Elza sat down and caressed her red hair, "Make it more exciting?"

She took Kinkade in her arms and began suckling her breasts like a lollypop, "Better than running tracks, huh?" Kinkade smiled. The dark skin lowered down to her midriff while Janelle joined in by pressing herself on the runner's body. "What a soft look you've got, girl." Sonoko admired. Maya was lying on top of Katie and rubbing their bodies together. "You guys wanna do it?" Katie asked the girls on the other side.

Saki came in and shot a photo of the sports and drummer nude.

"Okay, we'll get it on." Melissa told the tennis girl.

The purplehead pulled Mika down. She got on top of the doll minor. "With the police of Afghanistan supporting the so called DRA, they won't find us here."

"I guess you're right." Mika giggled.

Sakiko giggled and began eating out Miharu. "Oooh, what a sensitive kid."

The swordskid began grope her mom's breasts. "Mmm, what fine tastes you've developed over our years together." Fuyumi laughed.

"Thanks, mom." Miharu giggled.

When Mika was satisfied, Melissa went to help satisfy Fuyumi. She gripped the kendo woman's legs and said, "If those legs were from another model's, I am James Cagney." Fuyumi laughed, "Did you hear that?" She called.

Elza raised herself with a breast jiggle and told the women on the other end, "You girls are just wild!"

"Thanks, Elza!" Melissa nodded while she continued her routine with Fuyumi, Sakiko and Miharu. Just then, Itabashi snapped a photo of Miharu and Melissa kissing on the floor of the shower, and Sakiko, Fuyumi and Mika in a sex circle.

(start song: The Escape from Armour of God)

Outside, Shaw was having a duel with Forbes. They were using bamboo swords. The major did not know that Shaw was good with Asian weapon styles. Shaw did some strikes that were blocked by the major's bamboo sword. Forbes tried to pierce, but the sword was hit away.

(:38)

Forbes ran to his fellow colonel with his bamboo sword above his head. He swung it down, but it soon turned into a weapon deadlock. They both gritted their teeth, trying to best the other. Shaw saw and opening and pushed the weapon off. The colonel next struck the major's shoulder.

(stop song at 1:15)

"You got hit, Forbes. You're dead." Shaw told the blonde major.

"Why do you treat the men like this?" Cabot was worried.

"Well, Elizabeth Hansford is not a very good soldier."

Forbes replied, "They're already as good as the Big Red One."

The massa threw his bamboo sword away and told the major who wanted to go get some tea, "Cabot, it's my job to get these people properly ready for battle. They risked their lives and given up their freedom."

"Good day." Cabot bowed at his friend from the waist then walked off.

Back in the shower room, Ariel was sharing a stall with Elizabeth Prochnow, Lezziar, Akiko and Sanaki. "Kind of reminds of waterfalls in Greece." The journalist giggled while jiggling her breasts under the shower head.

"If Russians get him, the massa will be easily killed quickly." Sanaki rubbed her lizard skin.

From the other end, Molly told them, "Let's hope the Russians don't remember this place too well."

"I think you're right." Haruna soaped herself.

"If we could send a plea letter to Gorbachev, maybe he'll spare Shaw's life." Helen suggested.

Hansford came into the shower, "Just spoke to some Russian named Chuikov."

"Did you get his full name?" Ariel asked.

"No. But I did show what my father usually said to people he didn't like." Elizabeth giggled.

Prochnow told the orangehead, "Try to identify him later."

"I will." Elizabeth Hansford gripped her own breasts, "In this country, I don't think wearing a bra would be a necessity."

Mulcahy called out, "I heard that, missy! So did the Massa!"

"Never mind the sergeant. He is a numbnuts himself." Haruna giggled.

"He finds out you ditched, he's liable to shoot you, Lizzie." Helen told the orangehead.

Elizabeth grabbed a washcloth and soaped herself, "Anyone can try and ditch training."

"Ms. Hansford, how many times did you piss off your father?" Sanaki was eager.

"I stopped counting when he died." She raised a leg.

Akiko told the women on the other end, "Things will be alright when those Soviets leave."

"Those Russians. Always cruel to the end." Lezziar gripped her cousin. This elicited a giggle from Prochnow.

As Itabashi turned to leave, she said, "Bye, ladies. I'm gonna get these photos to-" but was floored by Elza and Melissa.

"Why'd you take those photos for?" Elza flirted.

Saki hesitated then said "I am planning a photo album called the Naked Mujahideen Females, and you girls are the first in them."

"Well, how about we show how grateful we are by having fun with you?" Melissa giggled. She and Elza then began eating out the journalist.

"What a soft girl, Saki is." Haruna giggled from her shower stall.

At darkness, while everyone was preparing for tomorrow, a Mujahideen blonde heard girl laughter, "Oh well, I just go back to sleep."

It was Haruna. She was streaking around the village while laughing playfully. "Oh this is fun to do at night!" The teacher laughed.

Someone reported her streaking and a few minutes later, Haruna was stopped by a Mujahideen hoody who yelled while pointing his AK-47 at her, "Hands up! Don't move!" he yelled in Arabic.

Cabot, Mulcahy and Maraj ran to make a report. Forbes opened the door on Shaw who was doing pushups, "Excuse me, sir?"

"What is it?" Shaw asked.

"We.. caught a streaker." The major reported.

(comic scenes)

Mujahideen Specialty, The Clothes Reappliance Chamber. It was first used during the Korean War, when the North side used it on people punished for streaking. From Minmei Publishers' Modern Torture devices

(end comic scenes)

The hajis took the nude teacher to the Prison of Penitence, a brig for Mujahideen who break the laws of the village.

Haruna was brought before the Clothes Reappliance Chamber her hands tied by Mujahideen. "You little witch, you're gonna learn some manners. Untie her hands." The Irishman warned and the men did as ordered.

Maraj explained, "This is the Clothes Reappliance Chamber. It will force and keep your clothes on once in."

"Throw her in." Mulcahy ordered.

The hajis threw her in with some pajama pants and a pajama shirt and turned the chamber on. The clothes were quickly put on like magic. She tried to force them off, but the clothes stayed on. "What the heck are you keeping me in here for?!" Patricia begged.

"You can come back out of there at 6AM tomorrow, madam. Good night." Mulcahy told her then left.

* * *

Back at Kabul prison.

Chuikov punched his bag all through supper time using karate. He broke the bag after a few punches. The Russian was all mad at Shaw for killing mistress. Someone knocked and came in. It was his father (who resembled Jurgen Prochnow in Beverly Hills Cop II) Sahkalin. "Mickey boy. You've been at this all day. Why are you so mad at this Massa colonel?"

"He killed my mistress in this army we're in. Don't forget I'm a colonel." The blonde told his father.

Sahkalin reminded, "I am the commander of this camp and you are lower ranked. End of story. Be thankful, Menendez chooses not to send you to spill your own blood today. He only allows you to kill those who retreat like in WWII."

"In the words of Stalin, anyone caught deserting his post will be shot." The colonel smiled.

The Russian commander hugged his son and prepared to leave, "I got a hot case of vodka for you in the morning. Good night."

* * *

Back at the village...

Haruna tried to yank off the pajamas while in the still powered chamber. She nearly got a breast revealed but it slid back to covering it up automatically. Then, the teacher began to cry, "Why can't I be nude for the rest of the night, anyway?" Haruna cried like a baby then curled into a ball.

Just then an hour later, two soldiers came into the storage room where the chamber was located. "Haruna." The soldier asked.

"Yes?"

The cloths were taken off. It was Kuri and Yumiko. "Someone gave us these tools to get you outta here." Kuri gave the tools to unlike door through the window of the chamber.

"You know if they find out, they're liable to shoot you." The teacher warned.

Yumiko giggled. "They won't know. They're all asleep."

The teacher pried open the lock and came out. She said, "Thanks my students. Now to go back to my routine." Patricia threw off her pajamas until she was naked again.

She walked through the prison and looked around. With no one watching her, Haruna began to masturbate with soft moans. Just then, she heard footsteps. A guard came around and nearly looked in Haruna's direction but he was called, "Your bath is ready." in Pashto. The guard walked away.

Haruna ran out of the prison without being caught. She had her arms up laughing with joy. The teacher cheered, "Oh this is the best night I ever had in my teaching career!"

After reaching to 12 AM. Haruna came to Helen's bedroom which she was sharing. The brown haired teacher kissed Lambert and tucked in with her breasts uncovered.


	8. Flashback: Joseph T Hansford

Shaw's village, morning

A whistle was blown and Mulcahy yelled, "Someone broke out of the Clothes Reappliance Chamber!"

Mujahideen ran wildly around the village, looking for Haruna who broke out last night. They did not realize a young cook was looking guilty at Shaw.

"If you find her, bring Haruna to Shaw at once!" A haji ordered.

While Shaw sipped his coffee, he heard someone call out, "Mr. Shaw?" He widened his eyes as he put his coffee down.

* * *

Kabul prison camp

Russian troopers received orders from a messenger boy. The men read the orders, "From Moscow?" a man asked in Russian.

"Da."

"We should give the orders to the blondie." A Russian was eager.

The Russian soldier with the papers called, "Menendez?"

At breakfast, Chuikov was holding a bracelet of Tanyush's. It read TM. When he opened it, it showed a picture of him and Tanyush at a beach in bathing suits. He cried knowing he was going to miss her and vowed, "Robert, wherever the hell you run, no matter which group of Mujahideen takes you in, I'll find and kill you."

"Chuikov." Menendez walked up to the colonel's table and sat with him. He showed a folder which read "Orders from Moscow".

Mikhail opened the folder and read it, "By the personal command of Gorbachev, eliminate the American leader of the rebels if he does not leave."

A Russian soldier laughed, "Russia has declared war on Massachusetts it seems!"

"NOT something to laugh about!" Mikhail pointed at him.

The Nicaraguan told the Russians, "I have to go to my home in Nicaragua at midnight. I need to check on my sister."

As Menendez left, Sahkalin told his son, "I wanna have a talk to Raul later."

* * *

The search for Haruna was still continuing. A haji checked Maraj's room while he was playing chess against himself. The soldier was playing to know what it will be like to fight Chuikov's forces.

Shaw opened the door, "What is it?"

"It's your young cook, sir. I'm here to confess, sir." The cook lowered his head.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I gave the tools to unlock the Clothes Reappliance Chamber away to two girls last night. After I was done cooking dinner, I was payed a visit by Haruna's students Kuri and Yumiko. They flirted with me enough for me to give them the tools. Punish me instead..." The cook cried.

A few minutes, Mulcahy and Zarqa dragged the tied up cook to a dark room in the Prison of Penitence, and threw him in a cell. "Your staying in there for 3 days, got it?" Mulcahy reminded, then locked the cell.

Shaw spoke to Helen who was showering with the curtain closed. "Lambert."

"Yes, Bobby?"

The Massa asked, "I threw a young cook in jail for three days. Could you fill for him for the time being?"

"Yes! I learned cooking in culinary school." Helen smiled playfully while scrubbing herself.

Price came to the village commander's bedroom. "Shaw?"

"What is it?" The Massa wanted to know.

"Operation Undertaker, you took it in 1984 to help me, didn't you?" The Englishman smoked his cigarette.

"I did, my father, Forbes, Morse, Coulson, Rafferty, Vickers, Hansford," Shaw said the names of the men who helped him but Price stopped him. "Pvt. Michael Vickers was an SAS member who helped you and he was picked on Hansford too."

Shaw was surprised, "What was Joseph's full name?"

"Joseph Thomas Hansford, born in Liverpool, England, 1949. Graduated from Oxford, held a sense of family honor, had a wife who died keeping their children safe. Joined SAS in '79, 100 confirmed kills, served in four military operations outside home. I've known him for a long time, because he picked on me." Price explained.

"So, when did you first meet his young daughter?"

(flashback, Price's POV)

Fruits Parlor Crown, Tokyo Japan

I went to the Fruits Parlor Crown with Joseph T. Hansford for lunch. He had a scruffy face, and black hair. He was wearing a black suit. "Hell, this is paradise of ice cream." I rested my hands on the back of my head. Joe ordered fries with a diet soda. I ordered a tea and a pie. I was thinking of humiliating him publicly, but the man was watching me.

As I looked away, Joe drenched my pie with his drink. He chuckled and told me, "You and your ideals, always thinking you can police the world."

"Do you want me to kick your bloody arse all over the Crown Parlor?!" I yelled and got up with a fist raised. I suddenly stopped myself and saw his daughter serving 6 people at a table. 5 female, one male. "Friend of yours serving those jocks?"

"That's my daughter, don't be causing violence near her." Joe warned. A note flew to his and my table. I read it to myself so as to not attract the bastard, "Meet me at my condo tonight."

I told the 2nd Leftenant, "I'm gonna see your lass alone tonight."

"Don't think about raping her, mate, 'cause I will know."

"I could always kill you, Joe." I whispered.

Evening times, I came to Ms. Hansford's condominium. I knocked on her door but closed my eyes worried that Joe might've followed me here. I heard "Come in." I couldn't know if it was her or the bastard, but I opened the door.

"Joe, you better not be... here..." I thought Joseph was there, but instead, Elizabeth was at her point. She was topless, but bearing shorts. "So you must be Big Bad Joe's daughter."

"Elizabeth Hansford." She held a hand out to me and I took it. "Your father, he blew out my pie meal."

"Aw... Did dad hurt your feelings?" She patted my shoulder.

"Unfortunately yes."

Elizabeth nodded, "Well, I prepared us some cupcakes."

"Do you want me to go have a seat while you bring them out?" I reminded. My feet were looking tired anyway.

"Sure."

I sat down on her couch and took off my boots. She came out of her kitchen with the cupcakes. "All ready, sir." Elizabeth said like one my low ranks then giggled.

I took half for me. We had our fill then I smiled, "Thanks for the cuppies, mate. I think they should fire your father from Mac's employ."

"If you did, where would my finance support come from?" Elizabeth mocked in a sad tone.

"Just teasing, you need finance support anyway." then something hit me, those 6 people from the parlor. "And those six from the parlor I watched you serve. Were they in a group?"

"Yeah, Price."

(end flashback)

"That was how I met with the lass, the ranks lower than Joe's called her their second mom no doubt." Price finished his story.

Shaw checked his watch, "I have to be going, thanks for the story." then walked off.

Outside, Shaw and Forbes were preparing to get on horses. Price came out to ask, "Sir, where are you boys going?"

"I'm gonna check the quartermaster. See if he has those suits ready!" The Massa reminded.

"Would you care to be in charge until we're back?!" The blonde major asked.

Price stood in attention. "Sirs, yes, sirs!"

Shaw and Forbes rode off. As Price watched them, he felt "The sun's beautiful yet hot today. Need to grab a bath."

* * *

As Menendez packed for his flight to Nicaragua, he heard Sahkalin arguing with a Russian, "You leave me no alternative! I'm speaking to the Nica right now!"

Sahkalin barged in all mad. "Evening, Sahkalin. Still worried that Mikhail is cheating is on his wife."

"Not anymore he's not. He lost his mistress to Shaw!" The Russian commander warned. "Give me back my son. Because I'm not gonna let you turn him into a demon bent on revenge."

Menendez pointed his finger at the commander, "My sister, Josefina. I won't lose her to the likes of Woods or Mason. Now Mikhail lost his temptress to the Massa. You plan to get him away from it all, si?"

The Russian shook his head and told the narco, "If you fully turn him to your side, you'll put my and his life in danger. I'll probably get rubbed out."

Sahkalin then took his M9 Beretta gun out and told the Hispanic, "But I won't die alongside you, you culo..." He aimed it at Menendez's heart, but he pushed it away from the aim, and Menedez shot him in the should with his own sidearm, a Makarov pistol.

The camp commander fell backwards and clutched his shoulder in pain. Menendez took the Beretta out of his friend's hand and told him "You have betrayed me, Sahkalin. And for why?" The Nicaraguan turned for a bit then turned angry at the Russian, "To those you serve," then aimed the Beretta at Sahkalin's brain, "your life means NOTHING!" then shot him in the head.

* * *

Price walked down the hall of Shaw's fort passing several Mujahideen. He chuckled as he passed Malta, "Keep 'em coming."

He looked at his photo of Joseph Hansford. Joe had black hair and a scruffy face and SAS infiltrator clothing. Price smiled with pride, "Damn, bastard. I hope you got what you deserved for bullying me." The Englishman came into his room but did not see women clothing on his floor.

He ignored it and went to his bathroom to get a bath. Price wasn't alone. He saw Elizabeth Hansford naked with the bathtub already filling up with water. "Bloody hell!" John turned his head away.

Elizabeth giggled and told him, "It's alright, you can watch."

Price looked sadly at his photo and got into his chair. "Remember your father?" he asked.

The orangehead got into the bathwater and took the photo. "Yeah. He cared for me, often spent time with me more than Andrew."

The sarge gave a stern look, "He harassed me a lot as I was low ranked than him."

(flashback)

Price saw Joseph Thomas Hansford enter into the lunch room in a suit. "Talk about troubled times, Price?" The 2nd Leftenent smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the then corporal Price turned to Joe.

"Yeah. Hero of Falklands today and gone tomorrow, not bad, huh?" The leftenent mocked. "What's the matter, wanna fight me, corporal? Want early morning court martial?" He provoked.

After preparing his soup, Price saw that Joe was spitting in it. "Little flavor, huh?"

"Shit..." John cursed as the 2nd leftenant flipped him off. Joseph walked off, "Stick your grandpa's tomb in your ass!" the leftenant threatened.

A couple of days later, Joseph was kicking the grave of Timothy Price, father of Sgt. John Price. "Yeah, that's right mate. Give my regards to your father in hell!" As he continued kicking, he mocked, "Price is the name of something you buy anyway!"

(end flashback)

"Bad bloody day I had."

Elizabeth washed her breasts and replied, "I paid him back for you."

"If I did so myself, I'd be court martialed." he told the daughter. "By the way, how did you pay him back?"

* * *

-flashbacks-

(Elizabeth's POV)

Back in my time, I had one night by myself in his apartment. I slept in dad's bed, caressing the sheets on my body. He was out with a hooker. And when he came in hours later, he wiped sweat off his face and came into his room. He saw his sheets unorganized and me sleeping under them. Then, dad yelled, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What you doing here?!"

Molly's mom invited us for dinner. After we had our fill, Molly got on a blue bikini which was very cute. She invited, "Wanna go swimming with me?"

I got on my favorite cow patterned bikini. We splashed in her pool like there was no tomorrow. She then suggested something to me, "This is getting really hot today. Maybe we should get out of these bathing suits?"

"I guess so." I replied.

We threw our bikinis off and threw them by the pool chairs. Inside, dad thanked Molly's mom for the dinner, "Thanks ma'am. I gotta check my daughter and see if she's ready."

He walked out and saw my bikini lying down near Molly's. He slapped himself, "Bullocks!" he cursed.

Sometime in London, dad went to his favorite strip club. He saw mostly Europeans flashing themselves topless or in the nude. Currently, the song was Disco Inferno by The Trammps. As he sat with his officers and got a drink, the barkeep pointed out, "Joe, you should look at your daughter!"

He saw me, dancing naked on a stripper pole. Dad dropped his beer glass with a shock.

Around Thanksgiving, my dad, Andrew and I were having Thanksgiving dinner, not only family, but with some of the old boy's low ranks from SAS. Dad was looking to giveaway some of mom's old belongings to his lieutenant superior, MacMillan. Most notably, mom's precious China dish supply.

I did not want mom's lovely dishes to fall into the hands of an old man. So, I devised a way to keep it out. I came into the kitchen where I had a kettle whistling while I brought in a cardboard box. I had filled it with water. I set the cardboard box in the sink, filled the bottom with hot water from the kettle, then put a newspaper at the bottom.

One of the guys, Maj. Frederick Ingram (son of Gerald Ingram from COD1) saw me carry out the cardboard box to the table. "Well this is a rather neat one, I didn't know that Big Bad Joe had a daughter."

"Can we get in all in there, sir?" A young private asked.

"Sure, Pvt. Cole." Joseph smiled.

The men began packing the box never noticing the mess I made at the bottom. "What a lass." Cole chuckled. "Spend time with your brother, much?" Ingram asked.

"No. Mainly live alone, well my dad usually lives with me." I giggled.

When the box was full, I told the men, "Okay, bring it out to the old man."

A corporal took the box and the moment he did, the bottom broke and the dishes broke on the floor. The glass also cut the corporal's ankle. "Ah, shit! Argh!" The corporal screamed.

When the men left the rest of mom's former belongings, dad showed a broken glass cup to me, "Look at this. This was your mother's, my wife's, and why did you... SMASH IT?!"

My father made me a member of his workout gym he liked going to. When I came to the women's locker room, I saw many women calling me, "Mediator of men bullied by Big Bad Joe" or "the comforter of SAS low ranks". That was when I decided to show off my body to them. "Whoa, what a nice daughter's body you've got." A woman with big breasts admired.

"Just don't tell your husband." I smiled.

Against the rules of the gym, dad went to the locker room I was in. He saw me displaying my nudeness to a little girl. "WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" Dad yelled.

One time, I under-aged drank without a permit. I left dad's beer can half empty. He can in and saw the half empty can.

He went to the beach where Andrew had taken me. "Where's Liz?" dad demanded to Andrew who was in swim trunks.

"Surfing." Andrew pointed to me preparing to surf.

Dad yelled to me, "Hey! Elizabeth! You did it to me again!" I could not hear but he yelled again, "You drank without a permit. You drank my good half and left the low half to me!"

While I was shopping for groceries, I saw a nice blonde, had a nice dress and a purse that had Finnish language. "Hey, are you not from around here?"

"Of course, I'm not from around here. My name is Tyutti Noorbuck, from Helsinki, Finland. And despite the way I look, I am not communistic." The woman introduced herself ladylike.

**Notes: Tyutti Noorbuck from SRW belongs to Banpresto**

"Named after your father, perhaps?" I asked Tyutti.

She admired my appearance, "My you look pretty cute."

"Thank you."

"If we get done in time, can I see your place?" The Finn offered.

"Sure."

A half hour later, we arrived at my condo carrying the groceries. I saw that Tyutti was wagging her butt in my face. "What's the hurry?"

"Have you ever, cooked without your clothes before?"

I gave a nervous smile, "What do you mean?"

"Where I come from, lot of the girls I met have cooked for me in the nude. Care to show it off?"

"Okay." I got up and first took off my upper clothes. Then, I lowered all my lower clothes like a snake. "Like what you see?" I gripped my breasts.

"You never gave me your name." Noorbuck flirted as she took her clothes off.

"My name is Elizabeth Hansford, sister of Andrew, daughter of Joseph Thomas." I smiled.

I went to the kitchen and asked, "What would you like, Tyutti?"

Minutes later, we had a nice vegetable dinner. I saw that Tyutti soaked her tomatoes with milk. "You appear to be drenching your-"

"Don't worry about it. I like soaking my foods in milk." She told me as she took a bite. Noorbuck offered, "Want a bite?" she held a milk soaked apple to me.

I took the bite myself. It tasted twice as good as normal.

"I was wondering, Elizabeth. Can I sleep with you tonight?" The Finn blonde asked me if I could sleep with her.

I nodded, "Sure."

We went to my bedroom, all nude. She got on top of me and began groping my breasts. I moaned in pleasure. This was my first time, with a woman with bigger breasts than I.

Just then, dad came home in his well prided jeep. He came in on the receptionist and asked, "Is my daughter here?"

He walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell. "Elizabeth? Everything all right in there? Open the door?" No responses. "It's your father, open up." He called out.

Dad opened the door anyway. He saw the living room empty. "Trying to be a-" he was cut off by me and Tyutti's moaning. He saw her dress and purse. The purse read, "People's Republic of Finland." He feared, "This is communist!"

He ran into my bedroom and saw me and Tyutti making out, "Commie Finn, hands up! Elizabeth, why did you bring a commie into your home?!" We halted.

"He was not communistic, dad. She told me that earlier." I told dad.

"What? She's not as communistic as Stalin?" He fainted.

While my dad was out on assignment, I was enjoying a leisure walk when I saw someone with blue fur tripping on his way to work, injuring his toe. He also had googly eyes. I picked him and he said, "Uh, did not see waste basket."

"Hey, I watched you on television, what's your name?" I asked.

"Me Cookie Monster." the googly eyed monster replied.

**Notes: Cookie Monster is property of Sesame Workshop**

"My name is Elizabeth Hansford." I giggled.

Cookie Monster talked to me, "Well, me was on me way to work here. Volunteer program."

"How about you come by my place later, and I'll make you a nice dinner."

(flashback cut off, normal pov)

Price shouted in disbelief, "Wait, those things actually real?! I thought they were just puppets being controlled by puppeteers!"

Elizabeth let out a cute giggle then said, "Of course they're real, next I suppose you'll say the members of the Sailor Scouts are teenagers still in high-school."

The English sarge asked "Uh... who...?"

We are switched to a house in Tokyo while Elizabeth narrated, "The Sailor Scouts are the guardians of the planet Earth. I read their newspaper article "Five strangely dressed women stop bank heist." I did not wanna expose their secret identities to the press."

We saw a blonde with a bow disco dancing, "The long haired blonde with the bow is Mina Aino, aka Sailor Venus, named from the god of love."

We next switch to a blue haired woman swimming in a bathing suit, "This cute blue head is Amy Mizuno. Better known as Sailor Mercury, name taken from the god of the seas. She is also the intellect one."

We next turn to a long black head meditating near the fire place, "Do you see this brunette? Her name is Raye Hino, also known as Sailor Mars, possible from the god of war's name."

We next move to two people at a table with study work, outside was now a thunderstorm, one with blonde hair and two balls of it, and with brown hair with a ponytail. "The one with the ponytail hair is Lita Kino, better to the world as Sailor Jupiter. She was born to Friedrich Kino and a Canadian girl and is a tough girl at that since her parents died in a plane crash. And last but not least, the blonde odongo head is Serena Tsukino. The leader known as Sailor Moon. She normally is a slug but in her mind is a great woman. As a matter of fact, I have often riden with Daqrien Shields on his bike though she would nearly accuse me of cheating." Elizabeth explained

Serena raised her head with an odd expression. "What's wrong, Serena?" Lita asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling that people are more oblivious than we give them credit for?" Serena pouted but the brownhead arched her eye brow.

Back in Price's bedroom, the Englishman widened his eyes, "Oh, so you read about those lads you served when me and Big Bad Joe were at your parlor?"

"Mmmhmm." Elizabeth clapped her hands near her bare breasts and said "Now... where was I?"

(back to flashback and Elizabeth's POV)

Hours later, Cookie Monster came to my place in just his fur. "So, we having cookies?" He asked.

However, I made us a nice sushi dinner. Of course he was eating with bare hands and gnashing into the sushi I made for him. When our plates were empty, I told him, "I'm gonna have a lie down for a while."

30 minutes into my nap, Cookie Monster saw me lying in a short sleeve shirt and short jean pants. He imagined them as his favorite thing to eat "Cookies!" Cookie Monster slowly got off my shirt and consumed it like a maniac. Next, he slid off my pants and gobbled them up. But once he saw me topless, the voracious monster saw I was wearing a monokini with images of Cookie Monster. He felt, "Me not, me not eat anything with me image."

But I heard his munching in my sleep and woke. I was surprised how he got me down to my monokini. However, I let it slide. "How about you come and watch me bake cookies for my work week?"

As I baked the cookies for my time at school and work, Cookie Monster saw a cookie jar, "If you baking cookies, how me get cookies?" He asked with his eyes googling.

"You can have some from that jar, but these are for my busy days."

The voracious Muppet began the cookies out of the jar. He did not see the sign on the jar "Meant for MacMillan mates, keep out!"

As he ate the cookies, Cookie Monster looked to me for a bit, "Me was curious, Elizabeth, but why you no wear monokini in public yet?"

I replied, "Because dad is a man who dislikes topless women, ever since mom died."

Dad walked into the condo complex thinking to himself, "Is she getting back me for my causing poor old Ingram pain? After all she got a computer, I got a car." He came in, saw pieces of my clothes that were left from Cookie Monster's gobbling and heard gobbling. Worried, dad thought "Did a bear got the hell in and tear my daughter up?!" He ran to the kitchen and saw me topless in the Cookie Monster monokini. He yelled, "Liz! Where do you get monokinis, and why is that fat brat Cookie Monster in here?!"

Cookie Monster took the heat, "Me was hungry for cookie after big work day. Me Cookie Monster, on volunteer job from the Americans."

-end flashbacks-

Price watched as Elizabeth stood up in the bathtub. "So, you really did pay him back for hurting the feelings of my fellow ranked friend lower than your daddy?"

"And despite that, he really did care for my safety."

(begin another flashback again from Hansford's POV)

I was attacked by my favored elephant vacuum. It turned into a demon with larger breasts. It shot a black beam at me and took something from my body.

While he was driving, dad got a phone call from my condo place. "Joseph! Look at your daughter! It's urgent!"

He widened his eyes and ignored the speed limits racing to my condo. Dad ran in and saw me with my skin looking purple. He clutched me, "Oh god! Please don't take her into your embrace now! Just like you took Lydie from me! Don't die, Elizabeth! I won't let you die!" He begged but heard nothing from me.

Dad ran out to the balcony and yelled to the sky, "PRICE, YOU DAUGHTER MURDERING SON OF A BITCH! You took from me.. the second thing I ever loved in the whole world! YOU KILLED HER! You killed her!" he screamed then lowered his voice tone due to neighbors. "You killed her..."

He picked up the phone and dialed Price's number. He waited and heard, "Hello? Who is it?"

"It's Elizabeth and Andrew's old man, Johnny! I want a word with you!" Dad demanded.

"Sorry, mate, I have a previous engagement tonight. My wife doesn't like being kept waiting. You, Big Bad Joe have gotta get sleep." The old boy reminded calmly. "Have a good night." Price hung up.

Hours later, dad came back to my home after a long night of jogging. He jogged in his SAS uniform and was carrying my elephant vacuum. As he came into my room. He saw me lying with my skin normal. Dad did not know if I was breathing but rested by my bed for the night.

When it was 5AM, dad felt something touching his shoulder. He saw in a relief it was my hand. He got up and saw me, eyes open and full of life as I should be.

"Oh, hi, dad. I had the weirdest dream where I kissed someone other than Michael." I smiled.

He began to fill with tears of happiness and hugged me. "Oh, Elizabeth... I'm so happy you're alright... If something bad happened to you, if it was Price who... I..."

"It wasn't your fault. I probably forgot to call security around here." I comforted my dad.

(end flashback)

(start song: Forming the Regiment from Glory at :41)

Price watched as Elizabeth got out of his tub. "Lovely stories I told, huh?" She smiled while grabbing a towel.

(1:11)

"There was some thinking I've been doing, mate." The Englishman told the woman. As she dried off in a sexy manner, Price told her, "How good your father was in his battles. How I lent a hand when he ordered me to do so. Up to his dying day when his squadmates came to rescue me. That day in Syria. Not any of the low ranks liked him. I just hope you respect them more than he did."

(2:38)

After drying off, Elizabeth dropped the towel and wrapped her arms around the sarge. "And, do you think I'll be as good as dad was? I've got his weapons now."

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just try not to die like he did, mate."

(3:11)

She released the embrace and Price rubbed his hair, "Can you promise you will try as hard as the 2nd leftenant did?"

(3:15)

"Yeah, Price. And, I'll be more like a second mom to the low ranks even. Friends?" Elizabeth giggled.

"Friends."

Both of them punched their fists together as a sign of friendship. "Then I'll be a good girl to low ranked people."

(stop song at 3:33)


	9. The Perfect Gift Part 1

Shaw's Khost province village

"Dear Angelina, I had made contact with my old bully's daughter for the first time in a year. My bully, Joseph Thomas Hansford had two children, a blonde boy and a orangehead lass. When this war in Afghanistan's over, maybe you would like to meet Joe's kids. I'll send you a gift if possible too. Your husband, John." Price wrote his letter before drifting to bed.

Shaw arrived at the quartermaster's office. He had Forbes and a haji guard the door. The Massa came in on the elderly quartermaster. "Evening, colonel. What can I help you with?"

"My forces want some guerrilla warfare uniforms and catsuits. And anything else you've been holding out on us, rat filth." Robert demanded.

"Just don't have any..." The quartermaster nervously smiled.

Seeing this, the massa decided to look at the shelves. "I'll just look and see if there wasn't any misplacement." He went to a box of supplies and knocked it over. He next threw some plates to the floor. Shaw also pushed a box of ammo to the ground. "Son of a BITCH!" Shaw insulted. After the colonel threw a box of rations at the quartermaster's desk, the old man begged, "Look, son, you can't-"

"Can't I?! I'm a colonel, nasty little cuss! You think you can hold up 1000 Afghan rebels without uniforms because you think it's funny?!" Shaw warned.

The quartermaster took out some papers and said, "Okay! We'll send them to your Mujahideen!" He offered, "Have a drink?" but Shaw rejected the beer.

The morning after Shaw came back, Mulcahy was taking a topless fat Mujahideen woman to the Prison of Penitence. "Morning, sir!" The Irishman greeted as he saw Shaw passing. He threw the fat woman in and told her, "Have a nice day."

Some of the girls were taken to outdoor shower stalls, they were in towels. Mulcahy stood and watched them in his marines uniform. "Ladies, you know how the term "speed is of the essence" goes? Well today, you people will need to shower in 10 seconds. Got it?!"

There was a pause then "Go!" The girls got into the showers and began to shower up. Mulcahy began counting down while walking past them, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! Stop!"

On cue, the ladies got out, their towels wrapped around them, except Elizabeth Hansford who's skin was dripping wet.

"Oh, look at this! Bonnie Prince Charlie! Get your towel on!" Mulcahy berated.

Elizabeth nodded and ran to wrap her towel onto herself.

"Good one!"

After Kenshiro destroyed another punching bag, he began to walk around the village. He saw Mika making a doll. "Ms. Cassidy, what are you preparing there?"

"Oh. I'm beginning my gift for RGS. I'm making a doll of him." Mika giggled.

"Very cute." Ken smirked then continued walking.

He next saw Tomoko writing on paper. "Oh, see what I'm writing here. It's called a biography. I'm writing a story on Shaw's old battles, as well as here. I hope he likes it."

Ken recommended, "Maybe you could check the archives for his battle records."

He saw Laurie and Cassie doing drawings. "Oh, hi, Mr..." The brown haired animator greeted.

"Kenshiro, you may call me Ken."

"Me and Cassie are doing scenes for an anime based on Mr. Shaw's adventures and missions outside his homeland." Laurie wiggled her pencil.

"Planning on giving him a copy?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah. When it gets made into a movie, we'll send him a reel."

The martial artist saw a doctor tending to some wounded hajis. He saw a young Mujahideen woman with a book about Russian language learning.

"What's your name? What have you got there?"

"My name is Namun al-Aziz." She bowed. "I got this book that will let you learn how to speak Russian."

"Got it for me?"

"I got it for the Massa. I bet he'll like learning the enemy's language." Namun giggled then walked off.

Just then, someone knocked on the gates, "Open up?" someone called.

The guard opened the gate and saw an African-American woman with an afro, a dress and a purse. "My name's Rosie Carver. I'm looking for Robert Gould Shaw."

**Notes: Rosie Carver is from James Bond and she belongs to EON**

Carver walked into the fort. She knew that the Russians lost it. Melissa began to suspect something was amiss from Rosie and got out a Queen of Cups on an upside down position. She snuck into Price's bedroom and left a note on the back of the card.

Malta was walking down a hallway, carrying a portrait of her dead family. "If Shaw kindly accepts this later, he will be very happy." She walked past Katie who had a tennis gift. The note read, "To Shaw and his mommy, from Katie Sandler."

In Hansford's bedroom, Elizabeth looked through her father's weapon supply. He mostly had pistols, a few submachine guns and 2 assault rifles, the Colt Canada C7 and an AK-74. "I didn't dad had love for the AKs." Elizabeth chuckled.

Haruna and Molly brought in Rosie. "Elizabeth, I'd like you to meet an old friend from the Cia. He's actually a friend of your father's, Rosie Carver from the CIA." Haruna said in a sing songy.

"Oh, hi, Ms... Carver. What can I do for you?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Sometimes before I came here, I worked with the punk, Alex Mason of eskimos. I enjoyed going on missions with him and Joseph Bowman. There was one man who called me "ugly ass nigger bitch"."

"Who was it?" Molly rubbed her head.

"Pvt. Trip from the marine corps."

The waitress put her hand on the CIA agent's shoulder, "This is Afghanistan right now. My brother is home in Japan right now. And you should get-"

"Not yet. I worked with your daddy. I'm sorry for the loss." Rosie lowered her head.

"Men die in war, and never get back." The orangehead told her and shook her hand. She released and threw off her shirt, "But that's all in the past. We should get to know you, Ms. Carver."

Haruna and her student stripped nude. "This is rather funny." the Afro agent put her hands together.

Elizabeth, being topless took her own pants and underpants off. "No cops out here. Just some inattentive soldiers."

Seeing no choice, Rosie got herself naked as well. "Like what you see? The perfect body of a CIA girl?"

Molly, Haruna and Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth Prochnow came by, "Wow, a CIA agent from African American origins?"

"Yes. Would you close the door so the massa doesn't see us?" The teacher giggled.

"Sure thing." The blue lizard shut the door.

Elizabeth wrapped her hands around the black girl's body. "Oh, the things I'm doing for Japan..." She kissed the woman.

"Say, what happened to poor old Michael Gustav!? The boy you were planning your kiss with?" The brown bowed girl asked.

"He said, "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to live you." then he left me and my father." Hansford sighed.

The four got on the bed and began making out.

Price came into his bedroom and saw the upside down Queen of Cups on his dresser. He looked at the back and read, "There's something very nasty about that black woman. Watch out!"

"A mole?!"

Meanwhile, Rosie was getting her breasts fondled by Elizabeth. While Haruna was eating out her clitoris. Molly was wiggling the nude CIA agent's midriff. "Yeah, baby. Give me the pleasure your daddy would've applied to me!" Rosie moaned. Hansford nodded and continued fondling. Baker giggled while Rosie's belly was gyrating, "Yeah. You can do it, lady!" However, just when Rosie is about to orgasm, Price interrupted and the CIA blackie screamed covering herself. "What the hell does this mean to you?" the sergeant demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, white man." Rosie chattered her teeth.

"The upside down Queen of Cups means a deceitful woman, a liar, a cheat. Who are you working for?" Price demanded again.

The "CIA agent" began to get up from the bed, "Now look. He'll kill me if I tell you all."

Elizabeth took out her father's MP5, "And I'll kill you if you don't, stone cold liar."

"I... It's not an act... It's-" Rosie murmered but John took out his M1911 pistol.

Price coldly told her, "Make your choice."

Rosie fidgeted her legs then began to run off into the hall. Elizabeth aimed her father's MP5 at her and fired it at her, hitting her 6 times. "Good shot!" Price gave a thumbs up.

The black girl feel with her handbag giving away papers from one Raul Menendez. "Hey, she's worked with a South American!" Haruna called out.

Outside, Ariel was filming a practice fight between Prochnow and two Mujahideen men. "Come on, pussies. I'll make mincemeat out of you." The blue lizard dared.

The two men charged at her, and they exchanged karate blows. The lizard knocked down one with a kick to the face, then blocked the other's chop. Seeing an opening, she whipped her tail at him.

"You gotta maintain your balance more carefully." Prochnow told them.

One of the men decided to have a rematch with her. He did swipes with his arms, then did two kicks. He was blocked on those. Next he was able to get a hit to her chest, but did not see the jiggling of the girl's breast. This got him distracted and she did an uppercut to his chin then a haymaker. He did a sledgehammer, but she dodged, then she kicked him until he was down.

"That was a good fight, Lizzie. Now let's go see one of your volunteers." Ariel clapped her hands.

As they walked into the fort, they saw a Stasi agent enter as well. He wanted a meeting with Shaw. Some of the Mujahideen did not like his presense.

The stasi knocked on Shaw's door. He was smoking a cigarette when the massa opened. "Yes?"

"This is Stasi agent, Reiner Gromek." The black shirted Stasi answered. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, it's my base." Shaw nodded then let the Stasi in.

Gromek admired the scenery around the Mujahideen village, "What a wonderful place. Much like a gold mine."

"Can I offer you something to drink?" The massa offered.

"Yes, please do, Col. Shaw." Gromek sat down on a bed.

The Massachusetts colonel got himself and the Stasi a beer. "So, you staying in Afghanistan for months?" Reiner chuckled.

"I am on a program that allows foreigners to lead Mujahideen. General Griffith gave me command as colonel. Some of the boys have to learn through the American calls." Shaw told the German agent.

Reiner widened his eyes, "Then you know Menendez wants you to leave this country as soon as possible. Can't you comply and simply walk, Mr. Massachusetts!?" He got up.

"What if I say no to you or him?"

"It's the big house for you."

The massa questioned, "What big house?"

"The Gulag. All the way in Russia." He went to a phone and began dialing a number. "Used to watch a lot of jail movies."

After dialing, Gromek started, "Do you ever-?" suddenly, he got someone on the line and said something in German. Worried, Shaw picked up a chair and broke the phone.

Kenshiro began hearing the noise from Shaw's quarters and began running for the quarters.

Angered, Gromek began grappling the colonel, "Come on you bastard, I was trained by experts." The colonel threw the agent down and prepared to punch him, but the German reached his hands up and began to choke him. "In your dreams you could ever beat me!"

They rolled until Gromek was on top, with the advantage, the said "You had your fun. Now we stop these GAMES!" Suddenly, he was struck down the middle in the head.

"GANZAN RYOUZAN HA!"

Reiner's brains split open and blood gushed like crazy out of him. Shaw began to awe at the power of Hokuto Shinken.

"Now do you feel like Hokuto Shinken training?" Ken offered.

"Yes." Shaw nodded. "I'll accept that the Russians may have highly trained officers and I would love to learn those skills to fight them."

Meanwhile, Ariel and Prochnow came to Hansford's bedroom. "Evening, Ms. Hansford." Ariel politely greeted.

"Evening journalist Ariel."

The redhead sat down, so did the lizard. "Okay, what's your full name?"

"Elizabeth Hansford. Living mainly in Azabu Juban Japan alone with a pet."

Ariel asked, "Where do you work in Japan?"

"The Fruits Parlor Crown. It's a floor above the arcade where my brother Andrew works at."

"I see. Who has sometimes lived with you?"

"My father, Joseph Thomas. He was born in Liverpool, England, wife died in fire keeping me and Andrew safe from burning. Dad normally in his life picked on ranks lower than his. I payed him back, making him look bad. He has cared for me more than his son."

Prochnow widened her reptile eyes, "A family girl."

"Yeah."

"Have you joined to fight like your father?"

"Yeah. Any one tries to mess with daddy's grown up girl, they get shot by me." She declared while pointing her fingers at herself.

"Did you have a guy before he broke up?"

Hansford nodded, "His name is Michael Gustav. He was a figure skater. When they discovered he had a communist background, they told me to give him up."

"My my."

Ariel looked at her records, "One of these shows you were at one time fined for running around a park naked in front of your father. Did you enjoy it?"

"It was a pleasure to do it. Something to get away from work for awhile. Andrew took the heat for me and paid the fine."

"So... care to show us, what you showed those park goers?"

Elizabeth threw off her clothes. Now fully naked, Hansford gripped her nude breasts, "Like 'em?"

"Yeah, such a body makes ladies want it." Prochnow widened her mouth.

Ariel stood up and hugged the waitress. "I'd embrace any day of the week."

"When it's all over, I and Molly will be together." Hansford proposed.

As Ariel and Prochnow were about to take off their clothes, Forbes knocked on the door. "Uniforms for Elizabeth Prochnow and Hansford. Mines a guerrilla warfare one."

The lizard opened the door and they saw two catsuits. Prochnow's was blue with a tail sleeve while Hansford's was blue and yellow. She spotted Forbes in red guerrilla warfare clothing.

They got them on and showed off for Ariel. "Bet we could take on the whole Soviet Union with this!" Prochnow posed in her uniform.

Relieved, the orangehead began writing a letter. "Dear Andrew, the Mujahideen have finally gotten new uniforms. The men got guerrilla getups, while the ladies got catsuits. Neat for modern fighting against Russia. If we had not gotten uniforms, we'd be in rags. Now, fighting those bad Russians will be like being a gymnast combined with a martial artist. You should make a picture of me in a catsuit to send to Darien and Serena. I'm sure they will like it. Your sis, Elizabeth."


	10. The Perfect Gift Part 2

Khost Province Desert

Kenshiro brought Shaw to a part of the desert where no one could spot them. The massa's training for Hokuto Shinken was about to begin.

"Welcome, you are about to begin a new life. A purpose that can change your destiny. It is the ancient art of Hokuto Shinken." Kenshiro told the colonel.

"It is an honor, Ken." Shaw saluted.

"Hokuto Shinken has for centuries been passed from father to son. I already consider you a son, and me a second father in this martial art. It must never be used mistakenly. If handed to the wrong person, the world will be destroyed." Ken explained.

The Hokuto Shinken user demonstrated by doing some punches and kicks before the massa's eyes. "Now you try it."

Robert did what Ken showed him exactly. "Good."

The two trained in the basic use until a haji was brought before the two. Shaw requested Forbes bring him out as Ken wanted to show something.

Seconds later, the haji was showing marks on his chest. "Sir, what are you trying to pull?"

"This is the demonstrating of the Meridian Channel power points. You will be shown what will happen if those are hit." Kenshiro told him. "Shaw, imagine the soldier as someone you don't like."

The colonel began to imagine the haji as a jealous husband who might have wanted his wife. He ran as the haji and kept his imagination going, "Get out of life!" the colonel yelled then struck the marks. The haji sighed, "I'm okay!"

"Look at your chest." Ken pointed.

He looked down and saw the marks were hit, "Oh SHIT!"

"Now you must know, if it were a live battle, you would die." Ken told him.

"Thank you, sir." The young man was relieved.

Ken bowed like a Japanese man would, "We'll go into the harder training part tomorrow; Using techniques of Hokuto Shinken. We'll ask the Irishman to set up some targets for us."

Shaw nodded, "Thanks sir." then saluted his friend.

Back at the village, Shaw put on a sports game with Cabot on their radio. It was the Boston Red Sox vs. the Miami Marlins. The two hoped that the Red Sox would win.

In another part of the village, there was a party going on. In a gathering house, the ladies of the Mujahideen were partying nude. Even the journalist Ariel could not contain her excitement as she came to the party.

Saffron got on a karaoke version of one of her favorite songs, The Boys Are Back in Town by The Busboys. She had Molly, Prochnow, Hansford and Ariel some up to the stage.

The singer sang the first lyrics of the song.

On the second set of lyrics, Ariel began to sing while fingering herself. Molly sang the next set while the journalist got up to a higher structure of the stage.

As the girls see what Ariel's doing and cheer her on, the karaoke ladies sang it on, "The boys are back in town!" "The boys are back back in town!"

Hansford and Prochnow sang the next lyrics set in unison while dancing sexually. When they were done, Ariel gave out and fell onto a cake meant for the party. It was the size of a wedding cake. Some of the girls began to eat the rest of the cake and some of Ariel's juices.

Saffron and her other singers began again, "The boys are back in town!" "The boys are back in town! Oh yeah!"

Shaw heard the results, "Well we made it to the end with the Marlins 25 and the Red Sox, 10." He left to give a report.

He made to the gathering house where the party was going on and yelled, "Cut it out! All this damn noise!" then turned away to not look at the nudity.

Saffron shut off the radio and said, "We were celebrating the new uniforms you got us, any problems?"

"I got bad news, ladies."

"What is it?" Maya was worried.

"The Red Sox, my favorite baseball team lost. 25-10." Shaw fixed his cap, then walked away with, "No chance of making the finals now."

Meanwhile at Kabul prison camp, the Russians got an announcement from Menendez by radio. "This is a public announcement to all men in the prison camp. Your commander, Sahkalin Chuikov met his end on the Americano's gun; an M9 Beretta."

Mikhail widened his wide with a gasp of horror then began to cry.

A Russian went to the crying Russian colonel. "Sir, what is it?"

"First Tanyush, now my father... He shot them both... and now..." his crying stopped and Chuikov began to fill with rage. He exploded with a hateful scream.

On a battlefield, a group of Russians were fighting some Mujahideen. They were led by a man in haji clothing and a turban.

"Kamran Shah!" A haji reported.

**Notes: Kamran Shah belongs to EON**

"Yes?" Kamran leading the forces asked.

"The Russians are retreating! We've won!" The soldier cheered.

"Allahu akbar!" Kamran shouted. The Mujahideen fighters did the same.

The surviving Russians were retreating but saw Chuikov surrounded by men with mounted MGs. "Turn around! Keep fighting!" Mikhail ordered but no one listened as the retreaters ran to him and his men.

"Traitors! Fire!" Mikhail swung his left arm down and the retreating Russians were massacred by the MG gunners.

The next day, Ken and Shaw had seen that Mulcahy had set up dummy targets. "Ready like you asked sir." The Irishman saluted. Both the massa and the successor were shirtless.

"Okay, let me explain, colonel. Techniques are the hardest part of mastering Hokuto Shinken. Use the the aura, find your inner strength." Ken walked to a target and demonstrated a technique, punching it several times while giving kung fu yells until he gave a hook.

"Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!"

The dummy cracked up then blow up. Forbes who was watching from a balcony was surprised. "Great stuff!"

"Now go up to a dummy Russian and imagine it as someone you don't like, like you did yesterday." Kenshiro instructed.

Shaw went to a dummy Russian chopper pilot. He began to breath and imagine the pilot live. He charged up toki energy and began punching the target with kung fu yells until he ended with a straight punch.

"Hokuto Senjukai Ken!"

The dummy inflated without a pump then it exploded. Again, Forbes was surprised. "Where the hell are you learning that anyway, Mr. Kenshiro?"

Price who was watching with a cup of tea told the major, "Cabot, Ken knows there are goddamn Russians more robust than the Massa. Now you excuse me, my tea's getting hot." He left the major to watch the training.

"It will take time to master all the techniques of Hokuto Shinken. We'll be at this until you get the feel for it."

Back at the prison camp, Mikhail retired to his quarters for the night and began writing a letter.

"Dear Ljuba, it is becoming a great tragedy for the Chuikov house. First my friend, Tanyush Spirova was shot during infiltration by Shaw, then father lost his life trying to kill the massa in the camp. I fear I can't return to your embrace until revenge is complete. He will kill our brothers until someone kills him. If things go out of hand, I fear he will become a demon that will kill all Soviets. My forces have gotta try and even out the playing field against him. I'll keep in touch as always. Your husband, Mikhail." The letter read.

A while later at the fort, Price went to his, Shaw and Forbes's quarters. He saw Elizabeth Hansford nude and reading a manga on his bunk. He also saw a suitcase.

"You brought a suitcase in here when you're supposed to be sleeping in your room. Why? Why are you not embarrassed by looking at you naked?" The sergeant asked.

"Oh, I wanted to come in here and read for a bit. Thank the peoples that no one saw me naked coming down the hall." She paused then continued, "I conquered that fear while in middle school. The fear being nude the public."

He got out a camera, "I'm not supposed to sleep with anyone other than my wife, but I could give you a photoshoot if I may."

"Okay, sir."

The girl got off the bed then posed with a side boob, and Price snapped a photo. She faced the camera, her hands behind her back and leaning forward which Price photoed. The Englishman got a shot of the waitress gripping her breasts. "That's going in your playbook, da?"

"Mmmhmm."

Elizabeth got on the ground and rested her left hand on her cheek while raising her right leg. Price snapped a photo of that too. He shot a photo of the waitress kneeling and shaking herself before him. Hansford spread her legs and was photoshot in that pose too. She got on all four and looked at her old sergeant friend with a puppy face. Price got a photo of that pose despite being nervous. Elizabeth got on the bunk and laid back on the pillow with a sigh. The sergeant snapped a photo of her doing that. She next turned her back showed her butt while Price got a photo of that. Finally, Elizabeth sat straight on the bed with her kegs hanging off and let the sergeant photo her.

"Good show."

"Thanks, Price." Elizabeth giggled.

The sarge motioned to the suitcase. "What's in the case?"

"Oh, something I wanted to show you."

"What is it?"

She opened the suitcase and it was full of bikinis and monokinis. Price was amazed Hansford even brought her Cookie Monster monokini.

"Have you been shopping for beach trips and pool swims?" The Englishman rubbed his face.

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course I have. Wearing monokinis was what dad did not approve of." She got on her cow patterned bikini and he gave a cow moo. "Pretty cute."

She tried on a union jack monokini. "Joe could toss you into the Thames wearing that and later in the evening, you could show up in his home by the Tower Bridge with a bright smile." Price admired.

"I know." She laughed playfully.

Next she got on a special bikini with pictures of Winnie the Pooh (from Disney BTW). "Used to watch Winnie the Pooh as a kid." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm a bit surprised." Price chuckled. The sarge reminded, "Just remember any woman wandering about naked or topless is gonna piss the massa off."

Ms. Hansford removed the swimwear and nodded. "I'll be careful going down the hall tonight."

After Shaw was finished writing another letter, Forbes came in with a report. "They've done it."

"Get everyone out in the courtyard."

The Mujahideen forces even the volunteers gathered in the courtyard. "In accordance with my being placed in command here. You hajis are advised that the Russian government has issued a proclamation. It reads..." he took out papers and read them, "Any rebel, taken in weapons against Gorbachev, will lay down their arms and surrender to the Democratic Afghanistan Republic... Any rebel, taken in foreign uniform, will be summarily put to death... Any foreign officer, taken in command of Afghan rebels will be incited as igniting servile insurrection... And will likewise be put to death. Full discharges will be granted in the morning to all who apply." There was a pause then he ordered, "Dismissed!"

As everyone was dismissed, Maraj asked Elza "You still wanna fight, nigger?"

Before bed, Kenshiro began meditating in the massa's quarters hoping there will not be a dismissal. Price held a private prayer session with Elizabeth Prochnow. Forbes watched his massa friend smoke a cigarette.

The next morning, Shaw came out to Forbes who informed, "All ready and accounted for."

"How many are left?"

With no answer, Shaw came out and saw that no one had left. "Glory hallelujah."

Inside, his letter from last night read, "Dear mother, I have just begun learning a new martial art. No man has ever learned this so called Hokuto Shinken before. It could be learned by sons of fathers, yet Kenshiro the current master already considers me a son to his legacy. I feel that with this Hokuto Shinken killing art, the Russians will have to leave Afghanistan sooner. Let's hope they take it seriously. Your son, Robert."


	11. Onto Cairo

For untold days, Kenshiro and RGS trained in Hokuto Shinken. The Asian felt that Hokuto Shinken for the massa would be the best way to drive Soviet Russia out of Afghanistan. Soon, Shaw will be ready to uphold the plan.

On his final testing days, Ken and Shaw brought a haji out to see how long he can survive against a Hokuto Shinken user. The two were shirtless and the haji was wearing punk's clothings.

"Sir, are you sure this would be okay? It could damage my health, sir." the haji protested.

"Don't worry, things work out in the end soldier." Shaw assured the rebel.

The two exchanged blows with the rebel barely dodging attacks that would've hit his power points. He ducked a hook, then jumped over a sweep kick like a maniac. RGS next did a thrust with his two fists but was ducked under. "What is that?"

"The Hokuto Soryu Ha. If you did not duck it, your ribs would've been torn apart from inside." Ken told him.

Shaw next did his rapid punches while the haji was panickly dodging them. He next did a somersault kick which the rebel rolled away from.

"That was close. What the fuck am I doing here anyway?"

"You are being taught how to survive a martial art assault like Hokuto Shinken." The black haired Asian told him.

As the two trained, Ken told the massa "Stop!"

The colonel stopped. "That was amazing."

"Now there is another star in the heavens. The Fist of the South Star. Nanto Seiken." Ken told him.

"What the hell is Nanto Seiken?"

"Nanto Seiken is known for many schools, many sects, many students. Not like Hokuto Shinken, which only has and only needs one. Now Hokuto Shinken and Nanto Seiken must never clash. They must be used to preserve life on Earth." Ken explained.

The massa nodded, but suddenly, the haji was shot in the leg.

"Aziz!"

Aziz clutched his leg while screaming and saw it was a Russian who shot him. He was KGB and had brown hair.

"My name is KGB agent Sergei Barsov. Are you Col. Robert Gould Shaw, US Marine Corps?"

**Notes: Sergei Barsov belongs to EON**

"Yes sir." Shaw bowed.

Barsov pointed his gun at the colonel, "Then you know what I'm here for."

Kenshiro told his friend, "This is your final test, show that Russian what Hokuto Shinken is all about!"

Shaw jumped at the KGB Russian and kicked him, first with the right then left leg.

"HOKUTO SOUKIN JIZAI KYAKU!"

The Russian suddenly froze in place, "I can't move. Help me!"

"So tell me, Russian, what's it like to be a dying man?" Ken demanded.

Shaw ordered, "Slap yourself, Sergei." The Russian unwillingly did so.

"I got into control of your body. The Soukin Jizai Kyaku is one of secret techniques of Hokuto Shinken." Shaw explained. He then got out a shot gun and forced it into the agent's hands. "Now shoot yourself, in the mouth."

As the hands trained the gun on the head, Sergei begged, "No, wait, what are you doing?! Help me! Cut my hands off, just please help me!" But with his mouth opened, the gun was fired. Blood flew out of the back of his head, and he dropped dead.

"These are deadly times, Robert. Deadly indeed." Ken remarked he began to carry Aziz.

At the village, Mulcahy was starting a lecture on the legendary Pharaoh Seti I of Egypt. Piotr sat nearby, watching the story.

"In 1290 BC, Rammesses I passed his reign to his son, Seti I just before he died. As the old king's son, Seti I was not without experience of battle. Among his first foes were the Hittites." Mulcahy explained before Piotr spotted Jamal giving a funny salute.

"Jamal! For god's sake, what was that salute?!"

Jamal stood on one leg, then gave the army salute.

"Go do that salute for 500 times!" Mulcahy ordered.

As Jamal went off, the Irishman continued his lecture. "He captured many of the disputed territories again and his records of military were written in the Amun temple. He went to battle in Western Asia which is where we are right now."

While the sergeant spoke to the crowd, Elizabeth Hansford and Molly spotted to Arabian women in revealing clothing. Molly said to the Arab girls, "Holy smokes. The long haired's mine. See that?" while the waitress flirted nearly quietly, "Maybe Molly and I could take them in later..." but Piotr pointed to them for Mulcahy.

"Bonnie Prince Charlie! Molly Baker!" Mulcahy yelled to Elizabeth and Molly who marched to the Irishman.

"What were you saying to those two Arabs passing here?" Mulcahy demanded.

"Holy smoke. The long haired's mine. See that?"

"Maybe Molly and I could take them in later."

The sarge ordered, "Go and say those sexist words for 500 times."

The two girls walked off and repeated what they said to the Arab ladies. They stood near the saluting Jamal.

Mulcahy continued, "Next on his list of targets during his reign was Libya, then Nubia. As he crossed through the Sinai, he fought the Shasu Bedouins."

As this was going, Haruna took off her shirt and bra and flashed her breasts. Again, Piotr spotted. "Guards, put Haruna in the chamber for 500 minutes!"

The hajis took her away while an obese haji laughed. "You!" Mulcahy went to him, "What's your name, pissant?"

"Sir, it's Khalid Musen."

"Who loud was your laugh?"

"Sir, I have a loud mouth, sir!"

"And your punishment?"

"To go laugh 500 times?"

Mulcahy pointed, "Guards! Shoot him!"

(Jingle: Kiki Shokuhatsu from Hokuto no Ken 1:31 to 1:43)

Khalid widened his eyes then fainted as the men grabbed his arms.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Molly continued repeating their sexy words while Jamal repeated saluting. They heard gunshots, When the lecture was over, the haji with the hood on his face said, "Sir, Khalid fainted before we could shoot."

Just then, an army jeep came through the gate. Someone was listening to rap music in it. It was an African-American in ranger clothing. Shaw came out to him. "This where I can find Col. Robert Gould Shaw the massa in charge of the Khost village rebs?"

"I am." Shaw bowed.

"Name's Private Trip. Army Rangers." Trip shook hands, then Shaw got an image of his previous life, Trip getting flogged before the 54th Massachusetts regiment.

350 minutes into her punishment, Haruna was trying to remove the very shirt she was wearing to the lecture but was left some lunch. Trip came in, "Hey, long hair sista."

"What's your name?"

"Private Trip."

"Did you ever meet Rosie Carver?" Haruna asked.

The black soldier said, "I did."

"What do you think? Care to help me out?"

The private simply opened the chamber and let the teacher out, "I never saw you leave your punishment. I take the blame."

Just then, a haji pointed his shotgun at Trip, "What were you doing here?" while a guard who was taught ninja skills gave chase after Haruna.

(Start song: Pursuit from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam at 1:25)

Haruna ran out of the jail with a cheer. The guard ran swiftly like a ninja. He did not know the teacher was running like an athlete out of the village. He saw clothes flying at him, they were the t-shirt, jeans, belt and sneakers Haruna was wearing to the lecture.

(1:47)

"Get back here, lady!" the guard yelled.

The teacher just continued running naked until she was at a river. She ran along it.

(2:01)

Haruna ran with her breasts flapping until she saw a waterfall.

(2:09)

She skid to a stop and saw the guard taking out the ninjato given to him by his father. "Come on, Haruna. There is no escape. I've been told to take you back alive. If you don't, Shaw will kick you out."

"Tell him Mr. Trip let me out." Haruna laughed

(2:29)

She jumped off then back flipped down the waterfall to the river below and was dragged away by the current.

(stop at 2:34)

Haruna was carried around by the current as she laughed like she was on a water slide. Just then, she relaxed on a rock. She saw an alligator swimming towards. The teacher whimpered feeling it wants to eat her, but he looked worried at her.

"Oh, what's the matter, are you lost?" Haruna asked worriedly.

The reptile shook himself. "Do you think I'm lost?" Haruna gave an odd look.

He simply lifted the teacher onto his back and she rode him. "Say, could you take me for a ride a bit? I don't wanna be late for bed." Haruna cuddled the alligator.

Trip was brought out to be flogged before the entire fighter force. He put his hands against a wall. He was flogged by the same black hooded haji.

* * *

Kabul prison camp

Two Russians brought a man with hair that reached down his neck and a mustache and Chinese clothing out to Mikhail.

"Gentlemen, settle down! We got a challenger. Name of Song Xiong. Master of Suzan Tsuhi Ken."

(Notes: The OC name for the Suzan Tsuhi Ken successor belongs to me)

"Now Menendez is not here, but if you don't pull well, this man's gonna kill you." A commissar told the Asian. "Go!"

Then, Song Xiong did two punches which were blocked. He also pushed his palms forward and missed. On cue, Mikhail took Song and punched him in the back, then snapped his neck.

He got cheers from his comrades.

* * *

Back at the Khost Village fort

"Tomorrow morning, you are going with the massa go Egypt. Yes?" Elizabeth Prochnow asked the Elizabeth the human as she readied the jacuzzi.

Hansford nodded, "And hopefully, see those Giza pyramids and the King Tut sarcophagus."

The blue lizard got into the hot tub, "Would you like to hand me some King Tut of your own?"

"Sure, you blue reptile." The human waitress untied her bathrobe then opened it. She was naked then got in. The two began to kiss when Ariel came in, "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought there was no one in here. I'll be-" she was cut off when Elizabeth the human invited her, "But can't you join us, the water is hot."

The journalist sighed then got off her clothes. Ariel sighed with relief as she got into the water. "So, Ms. Hansford, when was the last time to bathed so attractively?"

"Oh, one time, dad invited me to a retirement party for one of his SAS colleagues. So I invited Serena and her colleagues to the party. While getting ready, I showered in the public ladies locker room with the curtain open which my father disliked a lot. Lita saw me doing it and then, I pleasured her in front of a lot of women. Wonder how the children felt? But thankfully, no men were watching it." Hansford explained.

Ariel giggled, "Very cute, bathing publicly around girls."

"We all know you had a kissing dream, but what of your father's dream?" Prochnow asked.

"Dad did have a dream once, finding a woman to succeed his wife, my mom. He would've gotten any of Serena's friends, the close was Lita, but he insulted her appearance, she uses my hair style. The second close was Raye, he was begging for a kiss from her when Chad grabbed him and threw him out of the shrine. Outside Junior high, dad tried to carry Amy out bridal style but the guards tazered him believing it to be a kidnapping and that was much closer. And the closest he has come was Mina. He came in her showering and begged for her to take his dead wife's place, and when he gripped her arms like a wrestler, her cat bit his good left hand." Hansford put her hands together.

Ariel swam to the waitress's side, "Here." She embraced the girl and slowly rubbed her body with hers. The blue lizard gripped the human girl's left breast eliciting a light moan. Hansford moved in and began licking Ariel's vulnerable breasts. The redhead put her hands behind the orangehead's head when the girl snuck her head between and licked there. Then Ariel sat on the jacuzzi's edge and let Prochnow eat her out. Price came in, "I have to be in charge while-" he saw the three ladies naked.

"Bloody hell!"

"What is it?" Prochnow asked with a puppy face.

"Either me or Zarqa have to be in charge while Shaw's in Egypt. Now then, what shall we talk about?" Price held a hand out.

Haruna returned wet and naked without alerting the soldiers. She snuck back to her room without letting Shaw notice her. There she saw Helen lying naked under the blankets. The brown haired teacher got under the bed blankets and got her wet essence on the economics teacher. Lambert noticed and turned to the brownhead, "Haruna, where've you been all day?"

"Let's say I got wet and got a man named Trip punished for doing so." The teacher giggled.

Helen laughed, "What's the latest?"

"The massa's planning to head to Egypt. Let's hope we can make for the valley of the kings. I wanna see that beautiful Abu Simbel temple." The teacher smiled.

"If you can't trust Seti I, who can you trust?" Lambert flirted.

The two began to kiss. Haruna wrapped her hands around the home economy teacher. Lambert reached in and gripped her friend's breast. "That's right, Helen. Grip that baby." Haruna begged. The blue haired school teacher leaned in and licked her friend's face like a lollipop. Helen giggled then lowered herself to be on top. Haruna laughed, "Wow! You pounce girls like your a lion!" She and the economy at home teacher then began gyrating their bodies on one another. They moaned whilst the brown haired lady wrapped her legs around Lambert. Soon, they began to feel orgasms as if a bomb was about to detonate. They increased their pace and hoped Robert will not hear them. Eventually, they moaned while their juices burst out.

The two teachers panted with their tongues out. 75 seconds later, Shaw knocked on the door. "Miss Haruna, you looking to see that Abu Simbel temple?"

'Yeah! I'd love to see it." Haruna giggled.

"Let's hope you can make on a flight there tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Shaw called out then left them.

* * *

Luxor, Egypt

A group of on-leave Russians were partying at a bar. Mostly they were spetsnaz or pilots. Among them was a black haired Russian helicopter pilot, Kronsteen.

**Notes: Kronsteen belongs to EON**

"So much for piloting those HINDs for you vodkas." Kronsteen drank from a glass. "So, when we go back to Afghanistan, I think of piloting your Mi-8s behind the rebel lines."

A trooper laughed, "Good call, Kronsteen!"

"Say, can you get us some more beer?" A pilot acted drunk.

"Da, inbound beer." Kronsteen walked out of the bar to get more beer.

Two men gave a toast, "To Russia, and to good man, Kronsteen." Before they could sip their drinks, they heard the Russian pilot's scream.

"Chyort!"

Then, Kronsteen came back in, bleeding profusely from all parts of his body. "Shadow devil. Stay away from him." then collapsed dead.

Someone came in, he wore armor and his arms were bare, the back of his hair had been braided, and he had two rods on his back. "You did this to Kronsteen! Didn't you!?"

"I did."

"Then you know what happen when you kill one of our own?"

Suddenly, the man took out some needles, "Now to show you Shura's hell on earth!" He threw the needles at the Russian who saw Kronsteen die, impaling him frontal.

"Hey! It's the Nameless Shura! The headlines reported him murdering 30 KGB agents. You did it so you could take off that mask they always issue to new Shuras!" A Russian private told him.

The Nameless Shura dared, "Let's play."

The Russians took some guns out and fired at the Shura. The Nameless Shura took his rods out and extended them before jumping at his opponents.

"Ninkon Yohajin!"

He killed the private who reported him, then murdered two pilots with two rob slams to the head. Next, the Shura slapped a corporal to death with his rods. When shots were fired at him, the Shura deflected the bullets with his rods. The bullets hit their firers in the head. Next, the Shura smashed his rods into the rib cage of one of a private and fatally punctured his lungs. The Shura took out the rest with his needles.

"The Shura's path is chosen. Win and survive, that is all!" The Shura declared to the dead Russians.

* * *

Cairo, Egypt

A Russian jet touched down. Out of it when it landed came Shaw, Forbes, Ken, Price, Maraj, Jamal, Elizabeth Prochnow, Molly, Sanaki, Ariel, Elizabeth Hansford, Janelle, Haruna, Miharu and Piotr.

"Alright, Ken said there's a local militia the Russians have tried to hire without success. We gotta meet up with them and find out why the Russians want the oil from Egypt." Shaw explained to his crew.

"Hey! I thought we wanted to see King Tut's coffin!" Elizabeth the waitress protested.

"Remember when I said to take you there? I lied." Shaw looked sternly at the orange haired girl.

While walking down the streets, beggars and shopkeeps called for attentions. Suddenly, they heard a militiaman order, "What business do you have?" in Arabic.

They say a group of militia and a young clean faced man with brown hair at the head. "So, looking for militias around here?"

"I am." Shaw nodded.

"My name is Nasa Samir. I used to be a race car driver for the circuits. I command these men as they are like my pawns." The black haired militia man walked up with his hands behind his back.

"Knowing your appearance, you're asking for trouble." Forbes threatened then pulled out his sword.

The militia drew their weapons, "Oh shit." Cabot cursed.

"Hold it up!" Someone called out.

The militia turned and saw someone in armor, a cape and a helmet riding a black horse the size of an elephant. "Sir Raoh! I was just acting the part to welcome them fairly." Nasa nervously laughed.

Raoh looked at the militiamen seriously. So did the horse, "Goddamn it, Kokuoh. You're making me blush!" Nasa brushed his hair.

"Do you really command these men around here?" The massa asked.

"I do. I am Raoh, rightful heir to Hokuto Shinken." Raoh properly introduced himself to the Mujahideen.


	12. Jasmine

Abu Simbel, Nubia, Egypt

The Egyptian militia led the Mujahideen on horseback. Forbes was uncomfortable with Kokuoh staring suspiciously at him.

They stopped and spotted the legendary Abu Simbel temples.

"That is my hideout. I will lead on." Raoh commanded then he rode Kokuoh like lightning.

"Last one to be in the temple after Raoh is a rotten egg!" a militiamen snicked then rode his horse ahead.

Shaw ordered, "Ride!" then the Mujahideen began riding faster after Raoh as well. Raoh watched as the massa was getting hit by a militia with a whip. Shaw grabbed the whip and told him, "So long!" then threw the man off his horse.

"Leave him!" Raoh ordered as the men continued riding, but the dismounted man continued following.

Shaw reached the temple following Raoh. As the mujahideen cheered, they yelled, "Allahu akbar!"

Cabot noticed that one of the statues that never had a head, just got the head of Ken-Oh. " Very refined sculpture work, Raoh."

Shaw came in with his group with Raoh, "Wow, is this your base?" He was seeing any Egyptian paintings and statues.

"There's more below. Let me show you, Colonel." the militia lord motioned. They saw an elevator as well as stairs.

"What the hell are those? I never saw an Egyptian temple use technology." Price questioned.

"Why don't you look when you go down either of those." Cabot smirked.

The people walked down the stairs and they saw a base. It was self sustaining, had dormitories, sleeping quarters, radio rooms, armories, a torture chamber and a kitchen. Tutankhamen could have stayed down for weeks even months.

"This is my militia's headquarters." the whitehead pointed.

The massa went to a private meeting room with Raoh. "What is your purpose for setting foot in Egypt?"

"We believe Soviet Russia has found some oil. They plan to drill for it and we've gotta reduce their mobility." Shaw explained. "Now, who would the Russians try to bribe to get the oil?"

"There was this young girl who often tried to play in this temple. She had a tiger that nearly killed 3 of my men, I almost made her pay for it, with her life. But someone else gave himself up for her." Raoh explained. "Her name is Jasmine."

"How many offers have they tried?"

"They tried polite offers, then they tried food and water, then money. She's rejected them all."

Molly slid the door open. "Did they try this?" She flirted to Raoh. The student walked sexually to him, and flirted, "Did they try to get her to accept through this method, like they would plunge their-" but the man punched her in the stomach.

"Be thankful, I didn't hit your power points." The conqueror reminded.

As Molly left, Shaw asked, "Is it too late to meet Jasmine today?"

"Yes."

Just after dinner, Shaw was about to write a letter to his mother, when the phone rang. He answered, "Who is it?"

"Just a man who has no name." The voice answered.

"The Man With No Name, Clint Eastwood?"

A terrified militia soldier came in, "Sir, I recognize the voice. I read the headlines everyday, and there was this cruel looking young man. Often carries two sticks. The newspapers call him the Nameless Shura."

"Tomorrow, I want to see your strength, before I add you to my body count." The Nameless Shura told him. "Don't hang up yet, tomorrow, you will know what the Shura code really means." He then hung up.

"Dickhead." Shaw insulted the Nameless Shura.

The militiaman soldier nervously smiled, "Well... Good night."

Elsewhere, Molly in the quarters provided by the militia. She was laying on the bed with a towel on her behind. Elizabeth Hansford was massaging her to relieve Raoh's punch.

"That big white haired guy sure packs a punch." Elizabeth smiled.

"I guess Mrs. H got her wish of seeing the Abu Simbel temple after all." Molly giggled.

The waitress applied some oil to the girl's back. "Now, get on your back?"

The schoolgirl brownhead turned in the bed then let Elizabeth rubbed her frontal. "Did you give anyone a front rubdown before your father died?"

"Yep. I rubbed down one of the students from the girl's school but my dad disapproved." The orange haired girl rubbed her hands in oil then rubbed on Molly's breasts. "Who was this girl?" Molly asked.

"A girl from China."

Molly also asked, "You never massage anyone while naked before?" She could tell Elizabeth was completely naked.

Haruna came in, "Oh, hey, Elizabeth! Care to rub me down too?" She ripped open her shirt and revealed her breasts, then threw the shirt at a wall. Next, the teacher ripped up her skirt. Pieces of cloth were flying everywhere then she threw the cloth remains at her discarded shirt. She then hook off her high heels. All she was naked except her stockings. Hansford saw her toenails her red.

"Do you wanna take these stockings off?" Haruna flirted.

"I think you'll look more lovelier with them on." Elizabeth giggled.

The teacher got on the bed and let the waitress oil rub her breasts, while Molly oiled Haruna's ass. "So, Mrs. H, where were you while we were having dinner?"

"I was in this Clothes Reappliance Chamber for flashing my breasts at the Pharaoh Seti I lecture."

"Hey, what's that chamber?"

"The Clothes Reappliance Chamber was set up by the Mujahideen as punishings for streakers. It keeps the clothes from going off. Anyway, I fooled Private Trip into letting me out, then I was chased by a guard who was agile as a ninja, stripped along the way, then pinned the blame for the escape on Trip, when I was in the river, an alligator got me out and I ran off happily. Afterwards, I came back at night, then slept with Lambert after pleasuring her."

"Could we have a physical description?" Elizabeth and Molly asked in a flirty tone.

"Well.. you see. I..." Haruna stammered.

When the oiling was done, they decided to make out. Haruna allowed Elizabeth to smoosh her front with her body. Molly wrapped her legs around her teacher's torso and pressed her breasts on her back. Haruna moaned while arching her head near her brown haired student's. "Oooh. Let's not be so loud. If Shaw finds out, he's gonna give a pay cut..." Haruna said. Elizabeth who was licking between the teacher's breasts looked around, "And if Raoh finds out?" Molly feared, "He might kill us." The waitress then went down to the long brown haired's vaginal. "First time for this in a massage." She ate it out making the teacher moan lightly louder. When at last, her juices splashed out, Haruna rested.

"Now that's a massage!"

Price knocked, "I think you should meet this Jasmine fellow tomorrow morning, Ms. Hansford."

The following morning, Shaw, Forbes, Molly, Elizabeth (the lizard) and Elizabeth (the human) rode back into Cairo. "What will Jasmine look like?" Prochnow asked.

"She's sure to be in the Hyatt Cairo. You will know when you see her." Forbes replied.

Shaw radioed Raoh, "Did you check out everyone living in some of the apartments?"

"Some are militia, call girls, warriors. If anyone tries to get bead on you, they'll eat hell's gunfire for breakfast." Raoh replied on his end.

They passed a Russian army truck. "That's gotta be going for the hotel."

The group followed the truck into the hotel's parking garage. Some Spetsnaz came out armed with AK rifles.

"Sir, I am the hote-" A Russian tried to radio but was cut off by a knife thrown into his back. He was dead and the rest of the men were shot with pistols.

"Alright, take their uniforms." Shaw ordered.

The party switched into the Russian uniforms. They went into the lobby, and went to the receptionist. "Where can I find Jasmine?" Forbes asked.

"Room 425. Would you like a key for it?"

"Yes, please. I'm in a rush."

Hansford took the room key and told Forbes, "Why don't you watch the lobby? These radios might be communicated by Russians."

Shaw and Forbes turned theirs off and was sure that the girls shut their radios off. Molly and the two Elizabeths rode the elevator and slid the room key in. They got cleared and came in. They heard some noises from the bathroom. Elizabeth Prochnow found their girl in the bathtub, with a tiger. She shut the door more harder.

Elizabeth tried to call through the hotel room phone. "Someone cut the line!"

Just then, their girl Jasmine came out with her tiger. She had black hair and wrapped her towel around her body.

(Notes: Jasmine and her pet tiger Raja belong to Disney)

"What are you doing in here?" Jasmine demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Molly's radio went off. "Comrade Solensov, come in! Dammit, get the hell on your radio!"

"You didn't turn your radio off?!" Prochnow yelled.

"Get out to the balcony." Hansford recommended.

They all did and saw a Russian come in. He saw his comrade Solensov's radio. "He's dead!"

Prochnow ran at the Russian soldier, "Men in the lobby, secure it!" he radioed, but he was punched by the lizard. She next did two kicks to the head and did three punches to the neck, killing him.

In the lobby, Shaw and Forbes heard Russians coming for them.

(Start song: Aku no Shuugeki from Hokuto no Ken)

A squad of Russians opened fire on a soldier's order. This caused a panic and the two Americans to hug the pillars for safety.

(:10)

"Open fire, Forbes!" Shaw ordered. The blonde major took his pistol out and shot two Russians in the heart.

Shaw took his AK-74 out and shot three Russians. A Ruskie ran at Shaw, only to be shot by his Beretta pistol.

(:27)

The massa dived and shot four Russians with his machine gun.

This got the squad leader chattering his teeth, "Is he not human?"

A few more squad members tried to kill the massa, but were cut by Forbes's knife skill.

(:59)

When he found he was out of bullets before the squad leader, the Russian told him, "No more bullets, get ready to taste the steel of Ivanho!"

The Russian took his knife out and charged at Shaw who dodged with his Hokuto Shinken skills. The massa grabbed the Ruskie's arm and crushed then rapidly punched him across the body.

"Hokuto Senjukai Ken!"

(stop at 1:21)

"What the hell are you? You're no longer an ordinary American?!" Ivanho whimpered.

"You're already dead."

Ivanho felt his body blubbering then he exploded.

Back in the hotel room, Jasmine formally introduced herself after getting rid of the dead Russian, "My name is Jasmine. That tiger is Raja."

"Those Russians wanted the oil rights from you, lady. We had to stop them."

"I've rejected them multiple times. The Russians will not get that oil." Jasmine giggled.

"You haven't finished bathing. Let's finish it up on you together." Molly giggled.

The ladies got into the still bubbling tub. "Feels warm!" Hansford laughed.

Jasmine opened her arms, "Want some extra body heat?"

"Yeah!" The three ladies exclaimed then threw themselves on the girl.


	13. Nanto Seiken, Shura Nindo

Kabul prison camp, plane hangar

Chuikov walked into the hangar with two women. One was blonde, and one black haired and sinister looking.

"Pussy Galore. Hope your ready to take us to Egypt." The Russian blonde ordered.

"Yes sir. I don't like working with Xenia Onatopp. She's a dickhead and a sexist." Pussy Galore sneered at the Russian pilot.

Xenia patted the blonde on her shoulder, "Be thankful, Menendez is not here to oversee you."

"We'll see which of us kills this massa murderer first."

The three got into a Russian transport plane. "May god hunt us all, if we do not hunt Robert Gould Shaw to his death!"

Khost Village

One of the gatekeepers saw two men in the distance. One had gray hair and a white jumpsuit with blue shoulder guards, white arm pads and black boots. The other had white hair, a blue coat with a white shirt underneath, an orange scarf, brown pants, shoulder and arm pads, one brown boot on his left leg, and one silvery boot on his right, and scars on his face with his eyes closed.

"You, who are you?" The gatekeeper demanded.

"My name's Rei, of the Nanto Suicho Ken school." The gray haired man introduced.

"I am Nanto Hakuro Ken's Shew." The white haired fighter introduced.

"What do you want?"

"There were rumors of a Hokuto Shinken fighter serving your camp. Where can I find him?" Shew asked.

The gatekeeper ordered "Send them in." in Arabic. "You can hear the answer in side.

The two Nanto warriors came in. "So, what the hell do you want?" a fighter asked.

Trip came to the Nanto men, "You looking for the massa hisself? He ain't here now. He's in Egypt with the limey from England and the black hair from Asia.

"The black hair from Asia?" Shew thought, "That must be Kenshiro. Legends speak of him well."

"Yeah, the so called Saviour of Afghans. Fighting the commies." The African American private told them. "Anyone he touches, becomes an instant sausage."

"Allah rest Shaw's father." a man saluted.

Meanwhile, three Afghan children were running with Melissa and Mika and a puppy. Shew spotted them. The purple haired girl bumped into the Hakuro Ken successor. "Owy! Where were you standing?"

"Do you happen to know a man who uses Hokuto Shinken, Kenshiro?"

"Yeah, and he was teaching the massa that style too."

Rei put a hand on his chin. "The man known as Kenshiro, I fought him before..."

"If you say your so called Nanto Seiken users. I set up something to demonstrate." Mika giggled.

The two men saw what appeared to be dummies before them. Mika activated something and the dummies were audio animatronics, saying insults to the Nanto Seiken users. Dressed in punk and terrorist clothings.

Rei went to some and did some slashing techniques and slashed the animatronics apart, "Nanto Suicho Ken!"

Shew ran to some and did some kicks. When he did, the rest of the audio animatronics were cut apart, "Nanto Hakuro Ken!"

The two kids cheered and clapped their hands.

"Now then, we'll have to rest here, until we can meet the Hokuto Shinken master." Shew reminded.

* * *

Egypt.

Ariel was watching footage from capturing the militia in action against Russia. Raoh came in on her, "Reporter, where are you from?"

"New York Financial Times. I even got footage of you on there."

"You do? I will warn you. If you capture footage of Ken-Oh again, you will regret it. Got it?" Raoh warned.

"Okay..." Ariel nervously smiled.

Shaw went to the engine room. He saw a man with a beard and an engineer cap, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Johaan. Raoh found me jobless, I got fired for messing with someone's car."

"How much oil you got on you now?"

"About a gallon from a tank." The engineer rubbed his face.

"Go get a bath."

Johann walked from his post rubbing sweat. When he came to his room, he wound up seeing, Molly, Haruna, Ariel and Elizabeth the human bathing in his tub. He shrieked then began walking off, whimpering.

"Who was that man? Engineer?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Just a worker here." Ariel giggled.

Johann came whimpering to Raoh. "What is it, Johann?" He did not give an answere and heard, "Go back to you station, right now!" Raoh ordered.

The engineer breathed heavily and prepared to run never noticing Cabot looking angrily at him.

"Go back there, Johann!" The fist lord ordered.

Johann panicked and tried to escape, only to be held by Forbes. "Come on now, don't yell all about!"

The major took the engineer back to the engine room. He saw Shaw walking off, "Why does Raoh treat his men this way?"

"How should he treat them?"

"Like men?"

The colonel continued walking, "If you don't like what we're doing here, maybe you should sit it out?"

"Sit out what? LEFT RIGHT, LEFT RIGHT, MIDDLE FINGER ON THE SEEMS OF YOUR TROUSERS? Marching may be probably all they'll ever get to do, Robert."

"These men, the Mujahideen, I owe them my life, my freedom, they've given them those up for their chance against Russia. I think you do too." Shaw continued as he walked.

The massa saw Kenshiro meditating in their quarters. "Still having goosebumps, Robert?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I guess so. Wanna take a walk?"

"Okay."

The two came outside the Abu Simbel temple of Ramesses. Shaw saw a needle flying towards him. He caught it between his fingers and threw it at the one who threw it, a Shura with a mask.

The Nameless Shura appeared with a squad of Shuras. "Are you the man they call Kenshiro?" The nameless man asked.

"I am. What do you want of me?" Kenshiro demanded.

The Shura said, "We're here to take you back to Shura with us."

"Forget it. The reports said I was from Asia, Japan, and that's it." Ken crunched his knuckles.

The Nameless ordered, "Then get them!"

The Shura troops ran armed with arm blades. Shaw powered up then did a hard swipe on some Shura. He then rapidly punched with kung fu. So did Kenshiro. Next, Ken struck his fingers into a Shura and blew his brains away. Shaw did a double punch to a soldier in the chest, then jumped and did a kick to a Shura, resulting in his head bubbling then exploding.

The Nameless Shura smirked. "So, Kenshiro has brought an apprentice into the Hokuto Shinken school."

"No shit."

"Then let me show you one of my techniques." The nameless warrior took out some shuriken. He then began spinning his arms in a circular manner...

"SENJU MAHA!"

He threw the shuriken at Shaw and suddenly, they disappeared. "They're gone!"

"It's over." The Nameless Shura remained calm and turned around to walk away. Just then, the shuriken began to emerge at Shaw's feet towards him.

The Nameless Shura turned his head back but heard a girl's scream instead of Shaw's. He saw Elizabeth Hansford getting cut on the frontal. She pushed Shaw out of the blades way then lost consciousness from the attack.

"The Shura Nindo, Senju Maha. You can't even see it attack until it is too late."

(Song: Ichigeki Hissatsu from Hokuto no Ken)

Seeing this, Shaw began to fill with rage and ripped open his guerrilla warfare shirt. He ran at the Shura and they exchanged some hits. The shura's left rod got its prey on the shoulder. Shaw retaliated by doing two punches. He next blocked a swipe of one of the rods. The massa struck the Shura in the arm then kicked him, knocking him down. The massa stood above the Nameless and raises a fist ready to strike.

"HOKUTO HACHIMON KUDAN!"

(end song)

Suddenly, Shaw stopped his strike when he saw the Nameless admitting defeat. "This is not the Land of Shura, but are one of the few men who gave a real good time." Robert nodded.

"Thanks for the clear up." The Shura lept to his own feet. "Just know this; if I lay my eyes on you again, one of us walks away."

Meanwhile, Haruna was walking around the temple naked. She considered it exercise to walk in the buff around one of Egypt's best landmarks. She saw a statue of Horus and jiggled her breasts in the face. "How are you doing, birdy? Would you think it fun to walk naked around the desert or even inside the Giza Pyramids without being spotted by a single cop? I would."

The teacher walked around and almost attracted the attention of a militiaman who asked, "Madam, you alright? Oh well." then he walked away.

She next saw Ancient Egyptian paintings on the walls. "What could the great Pharaoh Seti have done if he caught a woman naked on the City of the Living?" Haruna giggled.

Suddenly, she heard Price's voice ordering, "I don't want Elizabeth by Horus or Anubis, take her to my room, we'll work on her there."

The teacher saw a passing militia fighter from behind a wall. Haruna laughed and saw a statue of a dog guardian. "You boys give me the creeps. Almost like those so called devil attacks I had years ago."

An hour later, she made it back to her room without being seen. She got on the phone and dialed a number. Soon, Helen answered, "Hey there, Ms. H! How are you doing today?"

"Guess what, I walked around the Abu Simbel Temple in the nude!" Haruna smiled.

A thought cloud appeared above as she explained how she got back. "Well, I spotted a secret elevator coming out of a wall behind a wall painting of Ramesses. After letting a guard bypass without noticing, I boarded the elevator and sat down. When no one came to greet me at the bottom, I snuck my way back to my room."

"Currently, I'm missing our love for nudity and each other." Helen sadly told her.

"Did you think up anything to make any girl better?"

Helen had an idea, "No one's watching me, I thought up a special catsuit that can explode. So fragile that if an explosion were to occur near it, it would blow right off, and we'd have no choice but to fight nude!"

'That's cute! Let's do something while our phones are on speaker." The teacher giggled childishly.

She licked her fingers and began circling her own nipples then licking her right breast like a lollipop. She heard Helen moaning in sexual pleasure as well. Haruna groped her own left breast and heard Helen call "Do it harder for me. Let me hear it!" The brown haired teacher leaned back and began to bounce her own jugs while fingering her own clitoris. The teacher moaned, "Yeah, Lambert! Oh your craftsmanship is so adorable in the buff, I gotta tell you!" The economy at home teacher moaned, "Come on, burst for me." The beautiful teacher then made herself cum. Thankfully, no one, neither Raoh heard her.

Ariel went to Price's room and saw the sarge with the doctor. "How is she doctor?"

"Thankfully her organs weren't cut, neither her areolas. But we're gonna try to stop the bleeding or she could die." The doctor diagnosed.

"Well, get well soon, Elizabeth." Ariel assured then walked off.

As soon as Ariel was gone, Elizabeth began to dream. In the dream, she is married to Molly. Molly's 14 year old kid was drying off while Elizabeth was washing up her 10 year old daughter. Molly was in the tub bathing the waitress's infant boy. "Oh you must be so cute, getting a bath form your mommy!" Molly cheered.

A few minutes later, when the 14 year old was finishing up, Molly gave her the son and told them "It's time for bed now." On her way out, the 14 year old slapped her younger sister on her butt emitting a cute squeak. "Come on into my room tonight, and I'll give it to you." The older sister flirted. The 10 year old followed her sister out.

With their children away, Elizabeth got into the tub with her wife. She cuddled Molly and stroked her hair, "Melvin sure did a good job of helping us bear children." Elizabeth smiled.

"My you have become such a kind and beautiful person, Elizabeth. Did you enjoy the vows during our wedding?" Molly gave a puppy face.

"Well, my heart raced during those." The orangehead nervously smiled. "Just taking care of Price when he goes senile as he calls me over."

"Maybe I could help with that."

The waitress moved her face in on her wife's, "Just don't tell his wife."

The two began kissing each other on their lips. Elizabeth wrapped her naked legs around her wife's torso. She kissed her on the neck 3 times before moving down to her breasts. "God your so cute." The waitress flirted then began licking her wife's breasts. "Oh yeah, Liz! Do it harder to me!" Molly begged. The brown head lowered her hand and began fingering her wife's entrance. The tub water was nearly at the top but the faucet was shut off. The girl continued pleasuring her wife until she was last able to make her burst.

The dream was soon over.

Price prepared to pick up the phone and make a call but, "Bloody hell. If I phone Serena of Ms. Hansford's condition, she'd go crazy in the head." He pondered what to do and said "I think I'll go and us both some coffee." then went off to find a coffee maker.

**Disclaimers: Johann the engineer from Das Boot belongs to Bavaria film, Xenia Sergeyevna onatopp and Pusys Galore from 007 belong to EON Productions**


	14. Birth of New Warriors

Abu Simbel

Price came into his bedroom with two cups of coffee, black no sugar. He gave one to Elizabeth and poured some of her's into her mouth and made sure she swallowed it. "There we go, mate."

Elizabeth winced "Ugh..." then she opened her eyes. She saw the sarge sipping his coffee, before he turned to her. "Wakey wakey at last." Price smiled.

"That was my father's favorite coffee." The orangehaired sighed.

"Yeah, how often did you serve it to him?"

"Oh, whenever dad was going to work and wanted a drink, he asked me to make him a black no sugar coffee. He loved it. And when he came to me when he feared someone might come after him, I made him the coffee too." The waitress chuckled.

(flashback)

Joseph drank his favorite coffee, black no sugar while he was visiting his daughter's place then prepared to leave. "Elizabeth, you're the best coffee making daughter I could ever afford."

Sometime after Operation Undertaker...

Price came into Elizabeth's place. She was wearing a dress and holding a tray with two cups of two black no sugar coffees. "Well, where's dad?" She was worried.

"I'm afraid I have bad news... Your father... he's dead..."

She tried to fight back tears until Price said, "He sacrificed himself for me. It makes me and him even..." But she cried into the sergeant's chest. "No, no, going after the bastards who killed him won't get him back here from the grave.

He had her look into his eyes, "Besides, he wanted to have a happy life too." Price took the cup of coffee and said, "No more crying mate. Cheers to Joseph." They toasted then drank.

(end flashback)

"That was not the first time we reconciled. I saved him too."

Elizabeth gasped in surprise, "Was it in Syria too?"

"No, Egypt." The brownhead shook his head. He prepared to leave, "Get well soon, I won't send you back." Price sighed then shut the door.

Elizabeth nodded then went back to sleep.

Shaw came into Raoh's chambers. The militia leader was meditating shirtless. "Raoh? Mind if I meditate with you?"

"Why not?"

Shaw began meditating beside Raoh. Suddenly, a hush filled Raoh's mind. He saw a man with long black hair and a purple-black leather suit ordering Shura troops around Egypt.

Shaw turned his head, "What did you sense?"

"Shura Rasho, Hyou. He has made his move on the Mujahideen. He is leading his Shura forces around Egypt, looking for strong fighters." Raoh told the massa.

A Russian airbase...

Chuikov arrived with Onatopp and Pussy Galore left the cockpit. They were greeted by some Russians and a blonde Russian woman was watching in contempt.

"Welcome to Cairo, comrade colonel." A Russian saluted Chuikov.

"Hello."

"Sir, what is the strategy, sir?"

"Alright, we are to find Col. Robert Gould Shaw of Massachusetts origin and kill him. My father and mistress, must be avenged!" Chuikov ordered.

The blonde Russian girl protested, "Col. Chuikov! You mustn't do that. Think of what your-"

"Tatiana Romanova! You will go with Xenia Onatopp! Obey her!" He also added, "Any person even tries to protect Shaw is to be killed!"

The blonde girl sweated then ran off.

"Traitor!"

He ran after the girl with a Makarov gun. Pussy followed after. They chased until Romanova jumped off a bridge into the Nile. The blonde colonel aimed while Galore told him, "No, no, don't shoot!" She lifted the arm up as he fired. He didn't hit anything.

"You almost frightened the fish! She's a dead bitch anyway." The blonde pilot wiped some sweat off.

**Notes: Tatiana Romanova is property of EON Productions**

Back at the Temple of Ramesses...

Some of the girls slept soundly. In Molly's chambers, the brownhead snuggled her pillow. Suddenly, a whistling of air was heard and her spirit was taken from her body. Haruna was sleeping on her wet bed when her spirit was taken. Janelle was resting in her chair against her desk when suddenly, something or rather someone took her spirit. In Miharu's room, the blue head was resting when her spirit was taken out of her body.

In Elizabeth Hansford's room, the waitress was resting, bandages on where the Nameless Shura cut her when she rescued Shaw. Suddenly, someone came in. He had purple skin, white hair, a tattoo on his left arm, armor bits on his right, a necklace with jewels, a circle headpiece on his back with symbols on it, Japanese style pants, boots, and an opened shirt that was behind him.

He opened the blankets, he opened the bandages and magically healed the wounds. He then disappeared and Elizabeth's spirit left her body too.

The five spirits flew uncontrollably out of the temple. "What is this?" Haruna asked.

"We're not in the temple?" Janelle was worried.

Elizabeth saw her body, "Hey, astral projection! Our spirits left our bodies and are roaming free."

A bright light flashed and came towards them. The five girls screamed.

When it cleared, the girls were on a battlefield. It was in the Revolutionary War Era. No one could see the new figures. The ladies saw a man leading his soldiers in battle. Elizabeth realized it was one of her ancestors. Carroll Hansford, a colonel in the British army. He had trained his men in martial arts before the war and are often considered guerrillas, much like the Hessians.

"Come on, men! Now is your chance to prove yourselves! The Americans will see just how powerful my regiment is!" Carroll yelled as his redcoats charged into a mansion.

"Wow, do you know him, Elizabeth?" Molly asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I do, but he doesn't see I'm naked."

"I know, thank the lord none of them know we're all-" before Haruna could continue, something stopped her.

"They do not see you, but you can see them!" A voice said.

The five turned and saw the man who was in Elizabeth's bedroom.

"What is this world?" The schoolteacher rubbed her head.

"The Mystic Realm. I am showing images of someone's life from past years. An ancestry to be exact. I am Susano'o, deity of the storms. "

Elizabeth was surprised. She had never seen a mythological god before. Now, she had her chance. "It's true! A god before my eyes!"

"Yes. Do you know why were brought here?"

The girls thought back to past events involving demons, demons that nearly took their loves when Serena intervened as Sailor Moon.

"You have risked lives for another, have you?"

"Yes. We risked for Serena." Miharu nodded.

The storm god showed five spirits, "You have been chosen. To inherit the abilities of five of my warriors who fell in battle. Odin of the Earth, Murugan of battles, Tyr of war, Bifrost of the ice, and Aeolus of the winds."

"You will become what the girl known as Serena Tsukino became. You will become, Sailor Scouts." Susano'o sent the five souls to them as brooches.

"Wow, what are these?" Molly was surprised.

"The Sailor lockets."

He then brought the girls to a time when Joseph Thomas Hansford was still alive. He was in the Falklands, but did not spot his naked daughter.

"That was your father, wasn't it... Elizabeth?" Susano'o showed her father fighting against the enemy.

He did some Wing Chun on Hispanics.

"Now then, Molly Baker has the spirit of Odin, Janelle has Bifrost, Ms. Patrica Haruna has Murugan, Elizabeth Hansford has Aeolus and Miharu Akiyama has Tyr. Say their names loud and clear, and follow with "Magic Power"!"

The five nodded.

"Odin Magic POWER!"

"Murugan Magic POWER!"

"Aeolus Magic POWER!"

"Tyr Magic POWER!"

"Bifrost Magic POWER!"

Soon, each girl was glowing while they were nude. They danced gracefully, then first, the leotard formed on them, with collars, and chest protectors, then skirts appeared on them, then gloves, ribbons on the back, shoulder pads, chokers, and tiaras. Odin was given yellow shoes, Bifrost was given a cape and knee high boots, Aeolus was given slippers, Tyr was given getta sandals and Murugan had purple knee highs. They posed as if being models.

"So, what do you think?" Susano'o crossed his arms.

Sailor Odin's outfit had a yellow outfit with black tiger stripes on her collar, skirt, and the back of her fuku. Bifrost had a sea green outfit with a cape that reaches her skirt. Sailor Aeolus had a turquoise color on her outfit. Murugan had a purple outfit. And Sailor Tyr, while young, had a cyan outfit, and a sword in the scabbard.

They all admired their new forms. "Wow! The legend is true! We've become Sailor Scouts!" Molly smiled.

"That is correct."

Tyr pulled out the sword and it was a live katana. "And my sword, it has become live!"

He told the girls, "Now, show what you can do!"

Odin charged her hand and punched the ground, and a rock appeared then punched it, launching it, "Odin Earth Tremble!" The rock it a tree and broke it apart.

Bifrost summoned ice in her hands then moved the ice to her left hand then shot the ice forward "Bifrost Ice Shard Shower!" The ice pierced a statue.

Aeolus waved her hands around as wind formed near her then she yelled "Aeolus Wind Storm!" and she swung her hands, sending the wind forth. It cut a rock to pieces.

Murugan ran to some soldiers who were summoned to her. She glowed then did rapid punch attacks, finishing with a hard straight, "Murugan Hundred Smasher Fist!" The soldiers groaned in pain, then exploded.

Tyr ran and slashed past a summoned soldier. She said, "Tyr Divine Slash!" The soldier was cut in half.

"Amazing. A cool power!" Odin was surprised.

"Take those compacts with you. Good luck, and may the gods watch over you." Susano'o smiled then the bright light flashed again.

The spirits went back to their bodies and the Sailor brooches appeared by where they slept.

At the Nile River, Ariel got out of her clothes and jumped in. She swam with backstrokes revealing her breasts. "Oh, this is so adorable!" Ariel giggled.

She spotted a lone hippo going into the Nile. "Oh hi there. You taking a nightly pleasure swim like I am?"

The hippo nodded with a grum. "Can I join in?" the redhead asked.

The hippo showed his giant penis. "It'll be alright. I took a safety pill." Ariel assured.

Ariel spread her legs and let the hippo enter her. She moaned loudly and touched that smooth animal skin. The girl moaned "Do it harder!"

As she goes on, she spotted something in the water. The back was shown. Ariel cut off then released and turned the figure to her. It was Tatiana! She lost her clothes to the flow of the river "Hey! What's a Russian girl doing here?"

"Someone, wants Shaw dead..." Tatiana told the girl before her.

"Who are you?"

"Tatiana Romanova, my friends call me Tanya back home in Russia."

The redhead kissed the girl, "Don't worry."

The hippo roared happily.

"Well, I'm gonna find Ms. Romanova someplace to clean off." Ariel waved.

They swam until they found an elephant. The elephant roared at the girl's nakedness.

"Say, can you clean my beauty up?" Ariel flirted to the mammal. "Where you do use that trunk? Never used it to wash anyone before? Never had kids to wash with that?"

The elephant sweated then filled its trunk then sprayed the water it gathered on Ariel and Tatiana.

With their skin cleaned, the girls dried up on the elephant's skin. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna try and get that Shura's identity, he cut Elizabeth, he's gonna be judged."

Ariel got back into her clothes and spared Tatiana a towel and they walked back to base. When they came in, Cabot spotted them. "Ariel, who the hell's that?"

"Oh, this is Tatiana Romanova, you may call her Tanya if you want. She was considered a deserter by her comrade. Now we gotta treat her well." Ariel explained.

The next morning, Shaw came in to check on Elizabeth. He did not notice the locket Susano'o gave her.

"How are we feeling now?" The massa asked.

"111% better." Elizabeth smiled after waking up.

"How are the cuts?"

The girl heard Susano'o tell her in her head "Don't tell him about me. Make up a story."

"Well, last night, Price came to me with cups of hot coffee, and to treat the cuts, I had some of the coffee before I used the rest to cauterize the wounds." Elizabeth excused.

The marine colonel nodded, "Thus, stopping the bleeding?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I got reports of Shura walking around Cairo, looking for fighters. I need you, Kenshiro and Cabot to come with me to drive them out." Knowing she could be naked under the covers, "Get dressed and be ready."

Shaw walked off. As soon as he did, Elizabeth got her locket and some clothes on. She got Haruna, Molly, Janelle and Miharu to come along.

Ariel ran out to Shaw and company. "I would like to capture the footage."

Kenshiro cracked his knuckles. "Don't die, for the Massa's sake."

At the Russian airbase hangar, Chuikov was writing a letter. "Dear Ljuba, your husband has entered the beautiful land of Egypt. I have sent Ms. Onatopp to find Shaw and kill him. Only then can my father rest. Any who try to interfere must be shot too. I regret to tell all of Russia, that Tatiana or Tanya as you liked calling her, has deserted us. As Stalin said, no mercy for traitors. For husband, Mikhail."

As Kenshiro encountered some Shuras ransacking a bakery, he told them, "Cut it off!"

A Shura officer turned and smirked, "What's the matter, cocksucker!? Got a problem?!" Offended, Kenshiro slammed his fist on the officer. The troops turned and tried to attack, but Ken did them away with ease.

"Rest in hell." The Hokuto successor gave the father-son-holy-ghost sign.

Suddenly, he heard a woman scream. Ken radioed, "Elizabeth, what's your squad position, over?" No response.

Her radio was laying near some clothes while Ken continued, "Elizabeth, this is Kenshiro, come in, goddamn it!"

Ariel was cornered by a squad of Shuras. "So, you trying to be giving Mujahideen certain information!?" A Shura with red skin, black hair and fangs showing snared.

**Notes: the Shura black haired is from Hokuto No Ken episode 142 a.k.a. Hokuto no Ken episode 32**

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, we do wanna know what I'm talking about!"

"No! Just gut me anyway!" Ariel begged.

A Shura with a two blade spear aimed his mark. "Alright, cut her!" The black haired Shura ordered, never noticing a wind, wrapping around the spear user's body. And when he thrusted, he instead hit one of his comrades.

The wounded Shura yelled, "Idiot! Not me!"

The spearman then turned his head looking backwards. "That's funny, why am I looking backwards?" Suddenly, his head was cut off.

The black haired Shura spotted a lone figure. "Who the hell is that?" the black haired Shura demanded.

"I'm the crosser of the winds. The girl who brings deathly storms to evil. Sailor Aeolus! The warrior of windy seasons is here for battle!" the turquoised figure introduced herself.

The other three low ranked Shura spotted a rock flying to them. It smashed their heads in. The Shura spotted a yellow tiger striped figure. "I'm Sailor Odin, fighter of the Earth."

The fanged Shura fidgeted then ran to attack Aeolus but she summoned a wind attack on him "Wind Storm!"

The Shura stood in place, then cuts appeared on him and he was cut to pieces with "HIDEBU!"

Meanwhile, Shaw was fighting some Shuras on his own. As he cleared the last resistance pockets, Xenia ambushed him by kicking him to the ground.

She got on the massa and said, "Do you know, how many times you rejected my advances? This time, Mr. Shaw, the pleasure is all mine!"

The Russian woman began trying to press her thighs to suffocate Shaw. He groaned in pain until he saw a rock. He used it hit Xenia in the face, knocking her off.

Knowing she won't get the massa now, she took out two knives and ran at the massa. Then winds wrapped around the arms and began turning the arms and the knives against Onatopp. "Hey, hey, my arms are going against me. He- help me!" She begged.

Shaw turned and spoke to her, "You Russians had never shown mercy to your enemies, even in WWII. Xenia, as punishment for killing these men you seduced with your ugliness... Regret your monstrosity in hell, bitch!"

Xenia screamed loudly as her knives pierced her skull before the hands were cut off. She fell dead.

"What the hell is that?"

He saw Sailor Aeolus was the one who slew Xenia.

Hours later, the groups began to head back to Afghanistan by plane. Shaw thanked Raoh, "Well, Raoh, this is where we part..."

"For now... One day... I will settle the score for the Hokuto Shinken successor." Raoh told the massa.

When the plane left with Shaw's party on board, Elizabeth Hansford began writing a letter, "Dear Andrew, last night, I and four others have finally become what Serena and her friends are, Sailor Scouts. Now Shaw has definitely got a fighting chance against the Russians at least. Maybe the forces of Shura if I'm not mistaken. When I get the chance, I will find the Nameless Shura, and I will fight him in a more honorable duel. Can't wait to see what Serena thinks too. You're sister, Elizabeth."


End file.
